


HEIR

by reyypalpatine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Creating an Heir, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Heir, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Profanity, Smut, arrangement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyypalpatine/pseuds/reyypalpatine
Summary: "You...and Draco will produce an heir. To help continue our bloodlines and blood purity amongst the wizarding world."—A contract between two elite pureblooded families that will bind Draco Malfoy and Y/n Thornestone in ways they’ve never seen nor felt before.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, OC/Reader, Original Character/Reader, reader/oc
Comments: 30
Kudos: 269





	1. Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU CONTINUE
> 
> This series includes explicit sex scenes, angst, cheating, and profanity.
> 
> This content is unsuitable for children.

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

**_UNBREAKABLE_**

June 30th, 1997

* * *

 **——** You arranged your items to go back home from Hogwarts. The year had been long and excruciating since you always tried to please your parents academically. You also seemed to find yourself in another dilemma like every other year. This time it happened to be Pansy Parkinson, a beady green-eyed girl, with no respect. It was fitting for her since her eyes were always green in envy of you and your bond with Draco. You always tried to explain to Pansy that you would never be with Draco, but Pansy kept on insisting. Later on, everyone knew of the problem and even had the two of you had to change classes in order to avoid each other.

Nonetheless, you and Draco still spoke to each other and Draco would occasionally taunt it. You'd never look at Draco at a certain way except as a friend. Your eyes rather looked at Maxwell Oripan, half-blood boy from Greece. He had transferred to Hogwarts a few years back and after helping him over time, you seemed to have developed a heart for him. You loved the way he could make you smile and warmth come to your ears. You wanted no one else expect the dirty blonde haired boy.

"Y/n!" Maxwell shouted, his heavy accent filling your ears. "Maxwell." you breathed, while Max placed an arm around your shoulder. "Doing anything over summer?" Max asked, stopping in place.

"Not really." you slurred your words, questioning Max's motives.

"Why not?" Max gloomed.

"My family is boring and very busy at the time." you huffed. Max opened his mouth before shutting it, "if you want to have any fun, I'm sure my mother would arrange for you to come stay a while with us in Greece."

You giggled, "My mother would never let me go especially with--"

"A half-blood?" Max said.

You stared at him wide-eyed, "no. A boy, Max, my family isn't that prejudice."

Max stared at you in disbelief, "I'll just owl you throughout the summer. Alright?"

"Sure." you took your tie off, feeling constricted.

"You look mad." Max pointed out. You rolled your eyes before noticing a toothy grin on Max's face. "Arsehole." You laughed, "Goodbye, Maxwell."

"See you soon." Max kissed your forehead, running off to his compartment.

Blushing heavily, you shook your head getting rid of dreamy thoughts with Maxwell. You spotted Blaise, rushing towards him, "hey, Blaise."

"Hey, what's up with you? You've been putting on a lot of blush lately." Blaise teased, knowing exactly why you were flustered.

"Actually it is some new luxurious blush that I have on." you joked, interlocking your arm around Zabini's.

"Is the shade called Maxwell?" Blaise asked, you nudged Zabini. "I'll hex you into oblivion, Zabini. Don't test me."

"We'll duel one day, Thornestone. Right now I miss my bed so let's go." Blaise said, as the both of you walked into the Slytherin compartment where you both were greeted by Draco and Pansy.

"Hello." you tried your best to ignore Pansy's burning glare. Daphne was obviously uncomfortable with the tension however Theo was thriving off the tension waiting for a trigger. Your eyes averted to Draco who was staring outside with a sulking look to his face, "Draco?"

"Malfoy." you try getting his attention, however he seemed preoccupied with the sight of rambling students or perhaps his thoughts. You tapped his shoulder, "Draco Malfoy."

"Huh." said Draco, looking up with tired eyes. "Hello, Thornestone." he mumbled, giving you a weak grin.

You sat beside him worriedly with this new found behavior, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired." he lied through his teeth, you willingly let him be. You grabbed a small green blanket from your trunk and wrapped it over his torso. "Goodnight, Draco. You better sleep, you need the rest." You massage his temple. "I'll wake you up when we the trains stopped."

"Thank you, Y/n." Draco whispered, falling victim to the warmth.

"It's nothing." you mumbled, watching Draco's eyes slowly close. Pansy huffed rolling her eyes furiously, "thank you, Thornestone." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

You rolled your eyes and just sat down across from Draco. You stayed awake and gazed at the scenery wishing time went by faster.  
  


—You opened your eyes, your nerves being shocked at your sudden awakening. You didn't expect to sleep abruptly on the trip as not so long ago you had spoken to Daphne. You opened the blinds a little to see if you had arrived and to your surprise you quickly spotted your parents in the crowd. Rubbing your eyes you looked at Draco, his chest rising and falling, calmly. Tapping his torso to wake him, he mumbled some incoherent words. You tilted your head bemused while the platinum haired boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you for waking me up." muttered Draco.

"No problem. Now, my blanket, please." you quite unknowingly harshly asked for. It wasn't that you were possessive of this specific blanket for no reason, it just happened to be the one your older sister gave you before disappearing.

"I want to keep it. It's rather warm." Draco smirked.

You sighed, "Malfoy, please give it back."

Draco stared at you noticing your little ploy of your puppy-dog eyes. He reluctantly handed back your blanket, "thank you." You said, placing the blanket back into your trunk.

"How do you think she will handle it, amor?" your mother whispered. "Surely not enthusiastically, after all we had unknowingly raised the two as siblings." your father answered.

"Do you think they're dating? Secretly, perhaps." your mother insisted.

"No. Y/n likes this boy named Maxwell. I read one of the letters to her friend and told her friend that she had a certain thing for that boy." your father confessed. Your mother staring at your father bewildered before speaking, "I should've told you this sooner, but I think we should marry them or at the very least have them be engaged."

"We should've discussed this much sooner, Aura, with the Malfoys, most importantly. Too late."

"Mum! Pa!" you shouted enthusiastically. You quickly dismissed yourself from your group with promises of owling each of them during the summer.

"Hello, sweetie." your mother cooed.

"Ready to go home?" your father gave you a warm smile.

"More than ever." you gleamed, coincidentally your mother gasped rushing over to Narcissa. You turned to spot the Malfoys along with Draco together heading home before they ran into you. You held in your homesickness, giving a small smile to the family glancing at Draco who had returned the grin.

"Narcissa, Lucius, oh it's nice to see you again." your mother embraced Narcissa.

"We can't seem to rid of each other, Aura." Narcissa coyly said, averting her gaze towards you. "Y/n, it is so nice to see as well. You've grown so elegantly. I remember when you and Draco were just five years old. I know I see you about once a year, but each year there is always a new surprise to how fast you children grow." recalled Narcissa.

"Thank you, ma'am." you accepted the compliment.

Before your mother could open her mouth and continue to interrupt the departure, "we are quite busy tonight, Aura, and we shall not interrupt the time Lucius and Narcissa have with their son."

"Oh, I apologize. Farewell, and best regards to you all." your mother said as they all began to exchange farewells.

You politely dismissed yourself, glancing at Draco bowing your head while he did the same.

—

—You rushed up towards your bedroom, beginning to write letters to Maxwell and the others. Firstly, starting off with Maxwell knowing that he was soon heading off to Greece soon. You didn't want your owl, Apollo, to make long trips to deliver letters. It would only be allowed on certain occasions or if there was an emergency. You waxed the first letter off with your signature emblem before handing it to Apollo.

"Once you're back I'll give you a treat, ok?" you said, your owl chirped in return flying out of your window sill.

Aura stared intently at her warm-hearted daughter. She was always proud of how she raised you with respect and manners. Her gaze flickered to the floor then she gazed up at you watching how you began to write a new letter. She softly knocked on the bedroom wall catching your attention.

"Oh, mum, need anything?" you questioned.

"No, I just came to tell you that we will be seeing the Malfoys next week, and if you want to go out with Daphne and your other friends to go buy a gown." Aura mentioned.

You nodded your head, "I'll ask to see if they're free. Will the other families be joining us next week?"

Aura stammered, "J-Just us."

"Alright, thank you." you turned back continuing to write in the letter of plans to meet with Daphne.

Aura gulped, walking out of your bedroom and closing the door. She let out a deep breathe running towards her bedroom in search of her husband. She found him lying in bed with the recent Daily Prophet issue. Your father, Richard, stared up at your frantic mother taking off his reading glasses.

"Richard, we can't do this." Aura blurted.

"What do you mean we can't?" Richard scoffed, flipping to the next page.

"We must cut the deal, Richard. I'm sure they would understand." Aura pleaded, sitting beside her husband.

"We can't." Richard bluntly said.

"What—why—Richard you're being unreasonable." Aura argued, increasingly frustrated with Richard's unwillingness to listen to her.

Richard sighed, "I'm sorry, Aura, I...we can never take back the deal."

Aura stared at Richard confused with what he had said. She knew that with a few words and more negotiating that the Malfoys would be willing to restore freedom of the two teenagers. However, here her husband was telling her that there was seemingly no possibility to retract the deal. It might've been fear that the Malfoys would completely cut ties with the Thornestones or perhaps that your father found it foolish to take back the deal during times like this.

"Richard, if you aren't willing to do it, I will." Aura fumed, getting up only to feel her husband's grip on her wrist.

"We can't, Aura! How hard is it for you to understand!" Richard howled.

Aura scoffed trying to pry herself off, "the Malfoys are in deep affiliation with the Dark Lord. I will not force my daughter to go through this nor stay with them. They will harm her at every chance they could get or worse, convert her."

Richard laughed lifting up Aura's left sleeve revealing a dark mark, "their affiliation? What about ours?"

Aura quickly pushed down her sleeve, "Don't forget that I joined them with the intent to protect our daughter, Richard. Once this mark is on her. That's all she'll be remembered for. I will not put her in between this whole mess."

"Aura, we can't. I-I'm sorry, but if we do I will die." Richard said. "The Malfoys killing you because we won't let our daughter be an incubator, seriously?" Aura laughed, prying herself off her husband's grip.

"No, Aura,"

"Then who?!" Aura shouted.

"I made the Unbreakable Vow with Lucius." Richard confessed, watching his wife's eyes contort with fear and worry.

"How could you?" Aura chocked.

"Aura, we all agreed to this. I thought it was alright." Richard rubbed with temple knowing that Aura wouldn't forgive him for what he had done.

"If our baby dies, Richard..."

Richard groaned, "I know, Aura, I'll make sure to keep her safe. We will discuss this with Lucius and Narcissa."

Richard stared at Aura putting his arms out Aura succumbed into him. Relishing in the comfort from her own spouse, her thoughts however didn't let her escape what she had ultimately caused to her daughter. Thinking that if she could she would take it all back, yet it also crossed her mind about how she shouldn't for the future of the purebloods all throughout England.


	2. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets with her friends and discovers a truth.

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

_**SPECULATION** _

July 3rd, 1997

* * *

 **——** You squinted whining at your mother who was pinching your cheeks. Staring at your dad your eyes begging him to tell your mother to stop treating you as if you were five.

"Aura." Richard deadpanned, putting down his newspaper on his lap.

Aura rubbed away some smudged makeup on your face, "Just one moment...oh my how much you've grown. I think I should be able to take you to--," your mother heard the landline ring, she picked it up whispering to whoever was on the other end of the line. She stared at you her eyes filled with sadness, "I have an urgent business matter that I need to attend. Richard, take Y/n to Diagon Alley."

Your mother quickly gathered her bag kissing her husband's lips then walking up to you. She pecked your cheek giving you a loving gaze, "pick a good one. Promise?" 

"I promise." you softly laughed, your mother squeezed your arms one last time while heading out the door. You looked back at your father waiting on him to take you to Diagon Alley. "How many boys are going?" Richard peered up from his Daily Prophet issue. 

"Pa," you groaned, seeing your dad keep his gaze on you, you fessed up, "the usual Blaise, Theo, and Draco. However, I think Draco might be ill. He hasn't answered my owl."

Richard huffed, "Alright then. Let's go." 

—You rushed over to your friends noticing how everyone, but, as you suspected, Draco was there. It didn't bother you that he couldn't come to be with you all. What worried you was how he was doing as he hadn't responded to the letters you sent him and on the way back from Hogwarts he seemed distraught-perhaps-terrified. You only hoped that things back home were at the very least decent, you knew that was far from the true. Everyone in the circle knew that the Dark Lord had been increasing his stay at the Malfoys.

"Y/n!" Theo shouted enthusiastically, walking over to you.

"You're so loud, Theo." you complained.

"And is that new?" Theo quirked, you rolled your eyes at him. Theo placed an arm over your shoulders which further irritated you. It wasn't new that Theo was this playful, but overtime Theo became more reckless and well outgoing. Theo smacked, "Lighten up, Thornestone. We got pretty dresses to try on." 

You grinned cheekily, "yes, we do."

Daphne gleefully gazed at you rushing over with Blaise sauntering behind. You joined them all discussing plans of what to do especially with Blaise only given a few hours until he heads back home to meet a pureblooded girl. Blaise had told you all of this prior to heading to the first shop. Now, you all were inside the first gown and suit shop Theo and Daphne were on the other half of the room meanwhile you and Blaise stayed together near the suits. It was oddly quiet, the whole setting of the room was meek fitting with Blaise's quietness.

"I hope you'll find someone that can connect with you in some way, Blaise." you sympathized.

Blaise snickered, "yeah. It's whatever. Just have to bond till she has our child."

"Blaise!" you whisper yelled. 

Blaise stared down at you, "what? It's true. Well," Blaise took in a deep breathe, "to most of us at least."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Blaise." you collected your emotions wanting to understand what Blaise was going through.

"You haven't been paired off with anyone, Y/n. In all honesty I hope it stays that way. It sucks forcing yourself to have the slightest sentiment for someone who will be by your side forever. Instead of just...finding someone out there to love." Blaise explained, moving away from the suits.

"There aren't many pureblood families left, Blaise." you said, he chuckled at the statement. "Not here at least. My mum found an American girl that is pureblooded. Willing to marry me." Blaise muttered. "As much as I hate mudbloods I envy them and their freedom to chose."

You hummed in agreement, "I hope this all can end soon. Perhaps we can run away, Zabini."

Blaise nodded his head, "one day, Thornestone. Just like that duel."

"Mark my words, Blaise. One day!" you giggled, meeting with Daphne and Theo.

"Found anything?" Theo spoke in a high-pitched voice. "Not yet, Theodore." you deadpanned.

"Maybe the next store. Why do you even need a dress for?" asked Daphne, placing a floral dress on top of a counter taking out a few galleons.

"Some dinner." you told them half of the truth.

"Arrangement?" Theo suggested.

You mumbled, "well, hopefully not, I hate to be engaged to this person."

Daphne stared at you with wide-eyes grabbing her bagged dress, "who?"

"Daphne, I am positive that I won't be engaged to this person in any lifetime. Besides it might be for business, my parents have been increasingly taken up with work." you dismissed Daphne's question.

Daphne, Blaise, and Theo refrained from pushing the idea of an arrangement being made seeing as you were becoming uncomfortable speaking about the topic.

"Why don't we take a short break?" Daphne suggested, walking close to a small tea shop.

"Sure, we don't have much time with heartthrob Zabini anyway." Theo said, you all laughed while Blaise held in his laughter. "I hate you with a passion, Nott." Blaise told Theo.

You and Daphne looked at each other playfully before walking into the tea shop. The female barista stared at the Slytherin group worriedly, you had noticed this and put on a friendly smile you had already known what worried her. The fact that four pureblooded Slytherins had walked into the tea shop whilst she is a muggleborn. You mouthed her to stay calm hoping she understood. She let out a deep breathe, letting her shoulders drop. Daphne looked back at the barista and began to order. You waited patiently looking over at Blaise, who couldn't help but stare at the barista.

You pondered what he had been thinking you didn't want to test the chances that Blaise or Theo would burst into anger and in turn end up with you all kicked out of the tea shop. Nevertheless you gave Zabini a slight glare hoping that he would catch on, yet he never bothered to look at you.

"What do you want, Y/n?" Daphne said.

You focused your attention back to the barista, "chamomile tea, please."

"I-Iced?" the barista stuttered. You answered, "hot."

Wishing to finish soon as you noticed the tension beginning to build once again. You walked over to Blaise and stood beside him. Theo furrowed his brows at the two of you until Daphne called him over.

"I'll be quick, Zabini, do not. Do not. Get us kicked out." you scorned.

"I won't." Blaise whispered, walking up next to Daphne and placing his order. You stared at the interaction between him and the girl behind the counter. Her voice became pitched along and she spoke faster. You were to question Blaise about this, yet you knew that it would perhaps infuriate him. Sighing, you took a seat down at the table farthest from the counter.

"The drink should be ready shortly." Daphne mentioned, taking a seat beside you.

"You know what color you would look good in?" Theo blurted, you looked at him wondering if he was directing it towards you. 

"Dark green." Theo said as if it was a new revelation.

"I already wear green." you mentioned.

"Only at Hogwarts for uniforms and all, but even during the Yule Ball you wore black, and whenever there's an event you wear that horrid magenta." Theo complained.

"You're not wrong. I just never really liked the color. What if you pick three dresses in that color and I'll make sure to pick one of them, okay?" you told Theo.

"I'll help him! This boy hardly has taste." Daphne interjected, she heard her name being called and went over to get the drinks.

"Have you talked to Maxwell?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, it's just that he leaves to Greece soon, so I'm going to send Apollo much less since it's a long trip." you told him.

"Have you kissed him?" Theo said, you stared at him in surprise before you blushed. Theo glanced at Blaise and they both smirked.

"What are you all doing?" Daphne scolded, placing down the drinks.

"Nothing. Miss Thornestone just won't admit that she's kissed _Maxwell Oripan_." Theo teased, picking up his drink.

Daphne rolled her eyes at the boys while changing the topic, "speaking of boys Astoria won't keep her mouth shut about Draco Malfoy."

"Ah! The Slytherin Prince! Where is he by the way?" Theo questioned, Daphne shrugged her shoulders and Blaise didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure. He never owled me back. Have you guys tried contacting him?" you interrogated, sipping on your warm chamomile tea. 

"No." Blaise bluntly spoke.

" _Do you think?_ " the suggestive tone of your voice hinting at what you meant. The whole group stayed silent.

"Perhaps he's just sick." Daphne lied, clearly figuring out that you were the only one who didn't know what happened August 3rd, 1996.

You honestly hoped that Draco was sick you remembered Draco having that look of despair on his face. You all knew that the Dark Lord had been extending his stay with the Malfoys you just hadn't known what was really going on in there. You couldn't ask your parents as they weren't Death Eaters as far as you knew.

"Y/n," Blaise called out your name, you glanced at him. "It's been done. This whole year. Dumbledore's death." he whispered, eyes flickering to see if anyone was listening.

You stared at him confused, looking at your other comrades until you realized what Blaise had meant. Where you that clueless? That you didn't notice the change in Draco's attitude and appearance. A whole year, and you were too caught up with your own studies to not realize that Draco had been cursed with the _dark mark._ Now that you come to think of it. It had been obvious even presented to you, how he would never pull up his sleeves, his eyes had dark rings around them, you hardly saw him at dinner, and his grades had been slipping often. That was only the tip of the iceberg.

Everyone stayed quiet as you took in the news of Draco's recruitment to the dark side. You couldn't help that you felt an ache in your heart for never supporting Draco throughout his journey while you optimistically talked to all your friends. An embellished guilt that now remained with you until you could apologize to Draco. You stared at Blaise glancing down at his left arm.

"Have you?" you asked him, he ignored your question only gazing out of the window. 

"We can't talk about this right now, Y/n." Daphne told you. "Tensions are high. Nobody trusts us."

You nodded your head in agreement finishing the rest of your tea in silence. You didn't think the severity of this situation had increased throughout a year. Now, you were wondering were you the only one without a dark mark. Without any obligations to the dark side or to even be married off to create an heir with another pureblood. Or perhaps you are the only one clueless to what fate had in store for you.


	3. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fate has been sealed.

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **   
**_THE PROPOSITION_**

July 8th, 1997.

* * *

 **——** For the first time in what seemed like forever, Draco Malfoy had owled you. He had let you known that he was caught up in family business and couldn't spend time with you and the others. You lettered him back understanding of his circumstance making sure not to mention anything about the Dark Lord or mark. Conveniently, he had owled you the day you were to meet with the Malfoys at the Thornestone Estate. Perhaps it was since he was let known there was a dinner and it would've been awkward if he had arrived after not answering your owls.

You had let the others know that Draco was alright in case he hadn't responded to them of his well-being. Hearing chirping, you shifted your focus onto the window sill opposed to writing the letter to Theo. Apollo waited for your hand to be placed under his beak in which allowed him to drop the letter. You saw the seal noticing that it was from Maxwell.

"Is this all the way from Greece?" you asked Apollo, he hooted in response. "Alright." you gave him a snack allowing the owl to rest.

You carefully opened it to see a postcard from Greece. Smiling, you took it out looking at the backside to see if he had written something. A small bracelet fell out onto your lap. You picked it up examining the silver bracelet with a small emerald in the middle. Looking back at the card you read it.

" _No fun without you here! Miss you._ " you muttered, hearing footsteps you quickly put the card and envelope in your drawer along with the bracelet.

A knock followed by your mother's voice, "Y/n! The Malfoys arrive in twenty minutes!"

You sighed, "I'll be down soon!"

You didn't hear anything afterwards which let you know that she had gone away. You grumbled knowing that you hadn't gotten ready, at the very least, you had bathed and done your skincare. Rushing towards the closet you pulled out the deep emerald dress Theo had chosen for you. Putting it on you hurriedly fixed yourself up putting on some diamond dangling earrings as well as the bracelet Maxwell had gotten you. You checked the time seeing you had a few minutes left to be downstairs along with your parents.

Heading downstairs careful to not trip and break an ankle you tirelessly stood beside your mother while your father let the Malfoy family inside. Aura eyed you scorning you silently while you mouthed an apology. You saw your mother compose herself, standing up straight with a smile. Following along you saw the Malfoys enter with Draco right behind them. You walked forward to Lucius and shook his hand, "you look quite lovely, Y/n." he told you.

"Thank you, sir." you said.

Moving along to Narcissa who offered you an embrace instead of a handshake until she pulled back her hands on your wrists. "You've grown to be an exceptional woman with proper etiquette and all. Never fail to surprise me every time I see you." Narcissa complimented.

You softly smiled, "thank you, ma'am."

She nodded letting you go to Draco. You winked at the platinum-blonde haired boy which caused him to return a small smile.

"How've you been?" you questioned.

"Seen better days, but I'm doing alright for now." Draco answered.

"Draco, I want to talk to you about something. If that's alright?" you said, quickly glancing at your parents who were talking to the Malfoys.

"Sure."

You walked up to the group of adults, "mother, I was wondering if it's okay if Draco and I head to the parlor?"

"Why of course, is that alright with you two?" Aura turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Yes." Narcissa granted.

"Head to the dining area in twenty minutes, alright." Richard demanded, you nodded bowing your head at them.

You motioned for Draco to follow you, he walked along beside you to the parlor. You entered opening up a few blinds so some light can be allowed in. Sitting down you patted beside you hoping Draco would comply and sit next to you. He willfully sat down staring at you. You jumped on him engulfing him in a tender embrace, you rapidly pulled away, smacking him on the head.

"What's that for?" Draco groaned.

"For not owling me sooner, Malfoy." you told him, flattening your dress.

"Well, I told you I was busy with the Dark Lord and all." Draco muttered, rubbing his head making sure to not mess up his hair.

"About that," you bit the inside of your cheek. "I'm sorry, Draco, for not allowing you to be heard. For not being your friend. I hadn't known that you-," you unknowingly were focused on his sleeved arm. Draco coughed, "the others didn't tell you?"

You focused your gaze at Draco, "no. They assumed I knew till I asked about your whereabouts. I was honestly clueless to e-everything and I wish I had comforted you sooner. You were going through too much at such a young age."

Draco put his hand over yours, "it's alright. That's just the life of us rich pureblooded teenagers."

"I wish it wasn't. Everyone is either getting a dark mark or getting married off to have a _stupid_ pureblooded heir." you sneered. "Blaise is getting married off to a American witch. Daphne is with Theo once we all graduate from Hogwarts. And you know I'm seemingly the only one without an arrangement or a mark."

Draco amusingly chuckled at you, "isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, it just I feel despised- _well_ -I am not great with words I just...I want you all to be happy and once this is al over I do not want you all to be stuck with choices you didn't make." you stammered, playing with your bracelet, Draco noticed and examined the fine piece of jewelry.

"We'll survive. I hope." Draco said, focusing his eyes back onto you.

"I don't even know if I can mentally make it through this all. I can tell war in _inevitable._ " you pouted, gazing at the sun go down. You checked the time noticing that you had five minutes till you both had to return to the dining area.

"How are you and Maxwell?" asked Draco.

"Slow. I mean I haven't even mentioned my feelings to him. I'm not even sure what I feel towards him." you muttered under your breath.

"What do you think will happen when you tell your parents that he's a half-blood?" Draco brought up.

"I don't know. I don't even dream of letting them know." you shamefully confessed, thinking once again of what you were to do if you told your parents that you were _possibly_ in love with someone that's less than a pureblood. Your mother, you assumed, would keep her words at a minimum she wouldn't be ecstatic nonetheless she would never disown you. Your father was more into blood purity most likely shaming you for marrying a half-blood opposed to a _fine pureblooded man_.

"I hate this." you told Draco.

He nodded quietly in agreement his own hand over the irritating dark mark.

Richard coughed into his hand garnering everyone's attention, "So, actually Aura and I wanted to discuss the housing conditions of our daughter."

Lucius took in a deep breath preparing for the worst, "go on."

"It isn't much, Aura...and I are just worried that she will be put in harms way especially when she carries. We don't want her to come across the Dark Lord nor anyone else who isn't a house elf, you, Narcissa, and Draco." Richard began to explain. "It will put stress on her which could end very badly. We want everything to go smoothly."

"Oh, I understand. Don't worry we have it all planned out. Also the Dark Lord will make sure no one puts her hands on her since she is continuing blood purity." Lucius assured. "He'll find out at some point though, Richard. I can't guarantee anything, yet I am sure if we speak to the Dark Lord he would agree with you that we must protect all purebloods especially the future."

Richard hummed, "we don't want it be known for as long as we can. Or however long seems best, also I wanted to add on that she may not receive the dark mark throughout her stay at the manor."

"I'll make sure of it." Lucius nodded.

Aura rubbed her husband's hand under the table her nerves calming down.

"Madam Thornestone, shall we bring out dinner?" the maid asked.

"Yes, please." Aura ordered, gazing out at the parlor spotting you and Draco walking towards the dining table. "Ah, please sit quickly we have big news we'd like to tell you both!" Aura announced, trying to sound enthusiastic.

You and Draco sat across from each other your eyes met you could tell he felt weary about the whole thing. What had been so important that you both had to be present to hear it. You began to speculate what this whole dinner was actually about. Perhaps that you both are taking each of your parents inheritance. You rid your head of that thought is it sounded foolish to tell you both of the obvious. Maybe the Dark Lord had given both Draco and you tasks which didn't make sense as you weren't initiated yet. To be honest, there were hundreds of possibilities even the ones that included an _arrangement._ You only hoped they knew how much you and Draco considered each other siblings.

Just as your mother was about to speak up the maids came in to serve food. At this moment you noticed how feverish you seemed. Beginning to think to yourself of the other optimistic things your mother could possibly say.

"Thank you." you told the maid, as she served you your plate.

Your mother waited till everyone was served before continuing to speak.

"Shall I wait till everyone is finished with their meals?" Aura questioned Richard who eyed Lucius. Lucius then stared at Narcissa, "yes, this is a dinner after all." Narcissa said, carefully flickering her eyes at you with a sympathetic gaze.

Everyone began to eat while the adults discussed about the upcoming quidditch pre-games or about what had been occurring gossip in the wizarding community. Making sure to avoid any discussion about the Dark Lord.

You began to eat avoiding Draco's gaze as it would be uncomfortable to speak about any serious or humorous subjects amongst your parents. Only noticing that your parents began to drink more wine as time passed. You tapped on your mother's leg alerting her of her drinking habits. She gulped down her last glass of wine calling over a maid to fill her glass with water instead.

"Don't worry, sweetie, the alcohol hasn't fully settled." Aura whispered into your ear. "On that note since we're mostly done I'd like to make that announcement!" Aura turned to the others who became quiet awaiting for Aura to speak.

"You're all dismissed." Aura made sure to tell the maids, they all bowed in accordance and began to head to the back.

Once they left Aura took in a deep breath, "We all have collectively made a decision during hard times like this. We must let you all know the harsh truth of an impending war that will surely come our way." Aura stared at you with weary eyes, holding your hand underneath the table. "And we don't know what will happen. We only wish for the best, yet I'd be sugarcoating if I said that. So we came to the difficult decision of continuing our pureblooded legacies through you two."

You waited for her to speak more on her vague announcement, unsure what to make of it. Continuing pureblooded legacies? You came to many conclusions of what this phrase meant to your mother, but quiet frankly you couldn't care since you interpreted that it seemingly doesn't really affect you. It was all a ploy to further encourage yours and Draco's studies or promote blood purity perhaps showing pureblooded couples that pureblooded children are superior academically and look-wise. You shifted your attention back to your mother as she noticed that you had not entirely understood what she meant.

Aura decided her next words carefully afraid to tell you what had been done, " **You...and Draco will produce an heir.** To help continue our bloodlines and blood purity amongst the wizarding world."

"W-What?" you chocked in realization, tears filling your eyes you harshly pulled away from your mother's grip.

"Sweetie, you have to understand-," Aura began to plead.

You sobbed tears falling down your cheeks, "No! I don't want to. I don't want to—not with Draco."

Draco stared at his parents who couldn't dare look him in the eyes. He slumped back into the chair trying to comprehend what was happening. His hearing plagued with white noise along with muffled shouts and cries.

"Mum, please, I haven't graduated yet a-and I," you stuttered unable to compile an argument.

"Y/n, we must continue blood purity and we fear that many purebloods will die during this war. We are trying our very best to protect you both as well as blood purity this way." Aura explained.

"No! I will not be partaking in this damn genocide nor your further encouragement of blood purity." you stood up off your seat.

Your father took his wand and cast a spell which you are bind to the chair, "Y/n Thornestone, you will do this or you'll be disowned forever."

"I will not have your heir." you sneered, wiggling around in the chair.

Richard seethed, "you will. I don't care what you want this is for yours and Draco's safety–,"

"Lie! It's because you want that precious pureblooded grandchild that you can boast about!" you shouted. "You do not give a single fuck about me! Just like you never gave a damn about Eleyda."

Aura harshly smacked you across the face. You kept quiet staring silently at the ground feeling a growing stinging sensation on your cheek. Staring back up your eyes meeting with your mother's.

"I'm sorry, Y/n, but you will have to do this." Aura caressed your swollen cheek.

You shook your head in disapproval, "please don't do this. I want to graduate with the others, mum. I want to pursue my dreams I don't want to be a mother that stays at home instead of going out there doing what I love. Please."

"I'm so sorry, _mi ángel_. I promise that we will support your ambitions once you give birth." Aura told you, unable to conform to your wants.

"Just this one thing, sweetie. Then, it'll all be over."


	4. The Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are set in place to ensure an heir between the Mafloy boy and Thornestone girl.

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **   
**_THE REGULATIONS_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


July 9th, 1997

* * *

 **——** You sat down at your bed unable to control the tears that trickled down your cheeks. Aura and Richard waited for you to calm down before explaining the regulations while you stay at the Malfoys. You didn't want to listen to them, you kept thinking of ways to just leave and live a life in Finland or Germany. It would be tedious nonetheless it seemed better than to have intercourse with Draco Malfoy and be forced to carry a baby for nine to ten months. You just stared at the packed luggage on the ground that waited to be taken out. Today was the day you would head to the Malfoys and live with them.

"Y/n." Aura cooed, sitting down beside you whilst tucking you in her embrace.

"Just tell me what I have to do." you spoke, fidgeting with your fingers.

Aura glanced up at Richard expecting him to explain to you what your obligations were. Richard willingly took a seat next to you.

"Look at me." Richard tenderly ordered.

You gazed up at your father your eyes a puffy red as tears continued to pour down your face.

"I know this is hard for you. I will regret this for the rest of my life seeing my daughter to do this. If anything I would make sure we never end up in this situation." Richard told you, expecting empathy from your eyes yet your eyes glinted with misery.

"You will be staying with the Malfoys till the start of the next school year. Throughout that time I—we–expect you both to copulate once every two weeks. In the mean time you are to always accompany Draco throughout the manor whenever you want to leave his room. Don't come in contact with any other Death Eater besides the Malfoys unless necessary." Richard paused, grabbing your hand.

"If you don't conceive a child by Mid-August we will send you to a site that will evaluate you." Richard finished.

Your cries stopped as you took time to keep in mind every regulation that was in motion.

_Have Draco accompany you throughout the manor._   
_Don't come in contact with any other Death Eaters bedsides the Malfoys._   
_If you do not conceive by Mid-August you will be evaluated._   
_Copulation must be preformed once every two weeks._

"Understood?"

"Understood." you mumbled, wiping away your tears. Your father stood up and walked out of your room, you turned your body towards your mother who's eyes were filled with tears. "I know you don't want to do this, mum."

She shook her head scared to speak of her disapproval of all this, "it's beyond my reach now, _angel_. I really tried to stop it all and I've tried coming to terms with it all. I'm powerless."

"I promise you once your precious child is born. Your father and I will support you in whatever means for whatever you want." your mother promised.

"But mum, the baby, I can not just ignore my child." you told her.

"I will care for my grand baby. Don't worry about it." your mother cooed, rubbing your back.

Your father entered the room ordering you around, "Come on, we have to go so the Dark Lord won't spot Y/n."

—You had been quickly sent to Draco's room as the Dark Lord had ordered all his Death Eaters in a meeting. You were quietly upstairs waiting for Draco to enter his room, but with every footstep you shivered in fear. Technically as you weren't carrying you were exposed to whatever treatment the Death Eaters chose. The doorknob fumbled, you jumped creeping back onto the bed afraid of who was on the other side.

You stared intently, whispering prayers under your breath, the door opened. You hastily took your wand out only to see Draco staring at you in surprise. You sighed putting your wand down, Draco entered closing the door behind him, "they all left. Next time you can lock the door. It probably won't help much, but I'll make sure that we can prohibit this part of the house."

Draco took off his blazer, "usually Bellatrix is the only one up here anyway."

Draco tossed his blazer aside taking a seat at the edge of the bed, "so have your parents told you?"

"Of what?"

"The rules."

"Oh...yes."

Draco unbuttoned the top of his shirt, rolling up the sleeves, huffing loudly, "I won't force you to anything until you're comfortable with it."

"To be fair I will never be, but I have to force myself at some point." you breathed, looking into Draco's eyes. "I jinxed myself didn't I?" you laughed lightheartedly.

Draco softly chuckled, "you sure did, Thornestone."

"So, we aren't getting married?" you quirked.

"Oddly enough, no, but we are to...conceive a child." Draco stammered, "it's probably not the best time to marry anyone especially under these circumstances."

"You're right, it's all being rushed due to a war. I can't even wrap my head around that." you laid back down, finding comfort on Draco's bed.

"I'm scared, Draco." you muttered.

"Me too."

—You awoke the next day standing in front of the window gazing at the dark sky. It was unusual to not hear any birds chirping in the morning. You stared at Draco, who slept on his couch, not wanting to make you uncomfortable. Your eyes flickered at the parchment and quill beside him on the desk. Walking over you began to write down a quick letter to send to Maxwell. Not wanting your parents to begin receiving your letters.

Signing off with your signature you cursed noticing that you had to use the Malfoy's owl. It would be a burden since the poor owl had to be sent all the way to Greece. You quickly put the letter in your trunk underneath some clothing. Hearing Draco grumble you positioned yourself by the window hoping to not stir suspicion.

"Good morning." you softly said, Draco returned the greeting rubbing his eyes.

"I was wondering by what time you'd be ready. As I can't go anywhere without you." you mentioned.

Draco sat up, "I'll be quick. Don't worry."

Draco walked over to his lavatory shutting the door behind him. You heard the water from the sink running you sighed taking off your nightgown, grabbing your outfit you hastily put it on before Draco could see you partially nude. Finishing dressing you headed over to Draco's desk writing another letter, but this time it was directed towards your parents in hopes of having Apollo dropped off. You folded the sheet of parchment, putting the quill back. Draco walked out of the bathroom his hair fixed and all; he looked at you.

"Should I get dressed too?" Draco questioned.

"Not if you don't want to. I just found it informal not to in your house." you discussed your reasoning.

"My parents hardly leave their room. The chance you come across them is low, and the Dark Lord should be in his chambers as of now." Draco checked the time, "We can also just ask an elf to bring us breakfast."

"I don't mind either way. I was just hoping if I can use your family owl to send my parents a letter." you gestured to the folded piece of parchment in your hand.

"Of course, here you can also seal it." Draco went to his desk pulling out an envelope and some of _Parch's Magic Wax Seal_. "Thank you." you put the letter in the envelope, sealing it off.

Draco hummed walking out the door you followed behind heading to a room you had never seen before throughout all your years of staying at the Malfoy Manor. Draco let you inside first, you saw the family owl cooped up in the room comfortably. A ginormous desk filled with parchment, ink, quills, and other miscellaneous objects. You saw the owl stare at the letter in your hand, you placed it out in front of you, the owl quickly grabbed the letter waiting by the window. You opened the window telling the owl to deliver the letter to the Thornestone Estate.

Draco caught your attention, "you know you can just use Ulysses to send letters."

"I know, the thing is I have to send letters very far from here." you stepped away from the window closing it.

Draco quirked a brow, "to Maxwell?"

You knew Draco's suspicions were correct, and you didn't want to avoid the question as it seemingly wouldn't cause you nor Draco harm, "yes. All the way to Greece."

"That is quite a way, but whatever pleases you, Thornestone." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been calling me Thornestone a lot lately." you pointed out, Draco tilted his head masking his abashed emotions through his voice, "I hadn't noticed."

You chose to ignore his odd response, "oh well. Do you think we can head downstairs to eat?"

Draco nodded his head allowing you to leave the office first. He stood beside you guiding you downstairs you slightly shivered at the cool temperatures. For some odd reason it felt so cool like there had been souls souring past you. Actually, you thought about it a lot more the fact that there had been people that would've died at the hands of the Dark Lord in the Malfoy Manor. It saddened you knowing that Draco was used to the coolness and _death_. You can tell that the whole atmosphere of the manor hardly affected him anymore.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs you both walked to the dining area.

"Ah! Draco! Come give your Aunt Bella a hug!"

Draco froze with you right behind him you tried stepping back behind the staircase.

"With a little _friend_!" Bellatrix cackled, getting up out of her seat.

Narcissa tried to stop her from approaching you and Draco, however Bellatrix was quick. She decided to take the chance to see who it was Draco had brought downstairs. You cursed under your breath thinking of what to do. Clearly, she had seen you and Draco didn't deny that anyone besides him was there. Draco tried to step in front of Bellatrix only for her to push past him and see you nervously stepping down the last steps.

"A Thornestone! Are you hiding a girl from your parents, Draco?" Bellatrix smirked, watching how Draco stood flabbergasted not knowing what to say. Stuck on whether to lie and hope his mother follow him along to remove suspicion of your _purpose_ here or say the truth allowing another Death Eater to know of your _purpose_.

Narcissa appeared right before the three of you, "Draco!"

Both you and Draco now knew the narrative you were to follow. Your eyes flickering to his: a hidden message told between the two of you.

"Mum, I-I," Draco stuttered playing his part while you shamefully looked at the ground.

Bellatrix howled, "isn't this gold?! Draco has himself a girlfriend!"

"Once your father gets home we will be discussing your punishments for bringing a girl into the house." Narcissa scolded, she gazed at you, "I will be letting your parents know of your stay at the ma-,"

"Aw, Cissy they're just children. Let them have some _fun_." Bellatrix stopped Narcissa from reprimanding you. This is when you all knew she had believed the whole story.

Narcissa scorned, "just this once. Then, you will have to let me know of any of your friends stay here, Draco."

"Yes, mother." Draco said.

Narcissa hummed, "since you all are already here. Come eat."

You and Draco walked behind the two sisters knowing that you both had just dodged a bullet. It had only been day one and everything was already coming your way.


	5. Touching Skin

**_CHAPTERFIVE_ **

**_TOUCHING SKIN_ **

_**( nsfw )** _

*warning! _the reader shows some signs of discomfortwhile performing intercourse._

July 19, 1997

* * *

——Time was passing by quicker than you had anticipated. Each day you unknowingly reminded yourself of what you had to do soon. It was nearing the end of the first two week mark and you had yet to initiate intercourse with Draco Malfoy. You began to think of alternatives, but you found out through eavesdropping that your father had suggested using vertiserum to see if you and Draco had in fact _done_ it. You rolled your eyes at the idea of intercourse with Draco knowing well enough that Draco still slept on his couch even though you offered to sleep there plenty of times.

You stared at Apollo, who had to stay inside of Draco's room since he hadn't particularly gotten along with Ulysses, fly back into Draco's room dropping a letter into your hands. Thanking Apollo you began to open the envelope unfolding the letter inside.

_'Dear Y/n,_

_I had hope you'd be untouched by the war I wish you wouldn't have to be forced into this wretched situation. If you need anything I'm here. I can send over Artemis with some potions to aid you._

_Love you,_

_Daphne_

_p.s. burn this letter'_

You ripped the letter to shreds making sure to make the letter unreadable, " _Incendio_."

Hearing footsteps coming up you quietly ran over to Draco's bathroom locking the door. This extra precaution had been implemented in case Bellatrix waltzed into Draco's bedroom and just in case any other Death Eater did the same. To avoid questions of what a wealthy pureblooded witch was doing in Draco's room.

"Y/n." Draco called out, knowing that you were safe you had walked out to see Draco with a letter in his hand.

"An owl had dropped this off." Draco told you handing you the letter.

You recognized that it was a letter from Max you carefully opened it seeing that it was a postcard from Sweden this time. Your eyes skimmed over the words reading that he was in Sweden visiting his aunt and uncle and how you were still invited over. You hadn't told him of your circumstances not wanting to worry him. Besides you expected that he would figure it out once you returned to Hogwarts.

"Have you told him?" Draco asked.

"No. I don't plan on telling him." you answered, putting the postcard away for now.

Draco refrained from saying anything else concerning Maxwell, "my mother told me that we should go out today instead of being all cooped up inside. I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Yes, let me just get ready." you tell him. Draco nods his head leaving his room to let you change. Your eyes began to water, a small sob escaping your lips, you stopped yourself wiping away the tears. You went into the lavatory splashing your face with cold water hoping the redness would go away. Taking deep breathes in and out you calmed yourself down.

—You stared at how quiet Diagon Alley had become. Most of the shops being closed throughout many parts of Diagon Alley. Not so long ago you had been here with your three Slytherin friends and so much had already changed.

"It's so quiet." you said.

"You-know-who is coming soon. At the last meeting while you were asleep we had been discussing how Hogwarts would look like." Draco mentioned.

"Hogwarts? What's going to happen?" you anxiously muttered.

"It's going to be overrun by Death Eaters. It's now mandatory you go with identification of your blood status." Draco whispered, making sure not the garner the attentions of the few wandering through Diagon Alley.

" _Merlin_." you mumbled. "I don't think I even want to go anymore, even more so if I'm _you know_." you hinted, cursing once you had remembered again. 

"What?" Draco questioned after hearing you curse.

"I accidentally bit my tongue." you lied smoothly not wanting to ruin the mood even though the whole atmosphere of Diagon Alley had already done that. "I don't feel well, Draco. Can we go back to the manor?" you told the truth as you became nauseous due to your lewd thoughts. 

"Of course."

—It was six o'clock in the afternoon while Draco was bathing himself you had wrote letters to your parents and Maxwell. You had briefly told your parents that you had been "enjoying" your stay at the Malfoys and shown excitement for their arrival back at the Malfoys if they took the chance to see their own daughter. It wouldn't have surprised you if they didn't as it had been shown through their various actions what they thought about you. A vessel for a baby and nothing else, well at least to your father. Your mother just always happened to be manipulated into agreeing.

Draco opened the lavatory door clamping his hand around his dark mark. You can tell it was irritating him, yet you didn't know how. 

"What's wrong?" you asked worriedly, standing up off thedesk chair.

"The Dark Lord is having a meeting." Draco winced, grabbing his suit from his closet rushing to put it on.

"So soon? It's a weeknight." you told him.

"He's been doing this frequently. In preparation." Draco eluded. "Something must've come up." 

"Oh." you realized, not wanting to further bother Draco.

"I'll be back soon." Draco put on his formal shoes.

“Be careful." you tell him. 

"You worry a lot, Thornestone." Draco laughed. You rolled your eyes playfully, tenderly pushing him out the door, "You're my best friend, Malfoy, of course I do."

"Good point. I'll be careful, Thornestone. Make sure to lock the door behind me, alright?" Draco said.

"I always do." you waved at him goodbye, he walked away heading towards the stairs. You hurriedly locked the door approaching the desk in which you had written a letter to Maxwell. You stared at the two letters deciding to send Maxwell's letter first as you had time to send the one to your parents tomorrow.

You handed the letter to Apollo, "I made sure to let Max know you'll be staying there till morning. Okay?" Apollo understood taking the letter and flying out towards the open window.

Draco kept his gaze focused on Voldemort watching as he spoke passionately of his goals. His eyes roaming through the group of Death Eaters until he spotted the Thornestones listening intently to the Dark Lord. Draco stared back at the Dark Lord his mind blank with ease knowing that he had done what he needed to do for Voldemort. All this meeting was about was the next steps or any additional steps that would be implemented at Hogwarts and perhaps tactics to use for the battle.

"I had heard that many pureblooded families have been arranging their children in order to keep blood purity alive." Voldemort mentioned.

Draco's ears perked up his eyes looking at Bellatrix who stared right back at him. Sitting up straight Draco bit his tongue worried that Bellatrix hadn't kept her mouth shut and told the Dark Lord that you had been at the manor.

Draco heard Voldemort go through all the adults that had children asking of their plans and to seek other pureblooded partners opposed to just residing with a half-blood. Draco thought of what he was going to say once Voldemort had asked them of their plans. He knew that the Dark Lord was very skilled in legilimency and knew whenever some had used occlumency against him.

"Lucius, Narcissa have you both arranged Draco with a pureblooded woman?" Voldemort interrogated, Draco kept his mind blank hoping that Voldemort would overlook this instead of causing a whole commotion.

"We're on it." Lucius answered.

Voldemort kept quiet only focusing his gaze at the Thornestones skipping over countless of over families. Draco knew that he had caught on to the proposition between the Malfoys and Thornestones. Or that Bellatrix told him of her encounter.

"Richard, I assume that the your last daughter, Y/n, has been arranged with another sacred family. Correct me if I'm wrong." Voldemort slurred his speech.

"She has." Richard truthfully spoke, avoiding eye contact with the Malfoys.

" _Wonderful_." Voldemort praised. "I hope she takes it well opposed to how your eldest reacted. We shall see and we all wish for the best." Voldemort exposes, resurfacing the Thornestone's conflict with their first daughter, Eleyda.

Draco had heard of this once Y/n had mentioned when she was lashing out against her parents the day of the proposition. This was the only time besides right now that he had found out of your older sister. Draco assumed that your sister was much older than you as he had never seen her at Hogwarts. Oddly enough he had never seen her at dinner parties or while he stayed with you at the Thornestone Estate.

_—beware—_

You gazed at yourself in the mirror all undressed only having your brassiere and panty on. You began speaking to yourself trying to calm down your racing heart. You didn't know how long till Draco had entered his room, yet with each second that passed the more you felt nerved wanting to get this over with. You told yourself that you only had to do this three times and you were done with it. You prayed that you would become pregnant soon not wanting to have intercourse with your best friend two more times.

_—start—_

Hearing the doorknob jiggle you sauntered out of the bathroom turning off the light. Taking a few deep breaths you saw Draco walk already unbuttoning his suit jacket. He hadn't noticed you standing there nude till his eyes began to search for you. Immediately stopping on your figure your arms were crossed over your chest.

"Y-Y/n." Draco breathed.

Slowly ushering towards Draco you kept quiet making sure to close the door and lock it.

"We don't have to do this." Draco whispered as he watched you begin to unbutton his shirt.

"We do." you slipped off his shirt moving your hands slowly down his chest. "They're going to use vertiserum." you told him, your hands reaching his belt buckle. "Let's just get it over with." you muttered, swiftly removing his belt.

You gazed at him placing your hand behind his head gently pulling him in. Placing your lips on top of his your eyes fluttering close at the new found euphoria.

Feeling his bare hand grip onto your waist moving forward as you laid back down on the dark green sheets. Draco crawled on top of you never removing his lips from yours. Arousal beginning to pool at your upper thighs, your tingling nub begging for attention; _for pressure_. Draco pulled back briskly removing the rest of his suit you stared with plump, red lips. You began to retract from the adrenaline noticing how you were becoming tense at the sight of Draco undressing himself.

You began to focus on your high wanting to finish this all smoothly; sitting up you moved close to Draco seeing as he was only in his briefs. Deciding to tease him you slowly moved your hand over his cock. Draco groaned under his breath making sure to keep quiet. 

You saw how his eyes were closed in pleasure, you hooked your fingers around the hem of his briefs pulling them down. His cock sprang out, you wrapped your hand around it pumping it up and down. Draco mewled at your actions placing his hand at the back of your head wanting to grab onto something. You stared at his pulsing cock seeing a bead of pre-cum at the tip. Licking the small amount of pre-cum you kissed the tip which caused Draco to pull on your hair. You softly gasped in slight pain feeling his hand pull away from your hair.

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized, his cheeks a red hue.

You ignored his comment only enveloping your mouth around his tip. Draco bit his hand not wanting to moan out loud afraid his parents would hear, "fuck, Y/n."

You started to bob your head up and down, your tongue moving around his cock while you struggled to reach his shaft. Draco slightly thrusted into your mouth needing to have his whole cock inside.

You choked against him, pulling away wiping your saliva away from the corner of your lips. Draco saw your teary eyes gaze at him he wrapped his fingers around your chin bringing you up. He gently placed his lips on yours his tongue swiping against your lips you allowed him to taste his own pre-cum. Draco moaned into your lips his hands moving to the back of your brassiere unclipping the hooks. You pulled the brassiere off Draco's needy hand touching your right breast. He retracted his lips from yours trailing kisses from your jaws to your neck.

You moaned at the touch of his wet lips, he began to suckle on your tender skin making sure to leave purple marks on you. Your hand reached towards his cock wrapping your fingers around it. You slid it in between your thighs the thin sheet of soaking cloth being a barrier between his cock and your labia. You shuddered against Draco, moaning loudly. Draco returned his lips to yours making sure to keep you quiet while he thrusted his hips into your hand feeling your wetness.

You fell back onto the bed staring up at Draco who had took some time to realize what the two of you had been doing. A resurgence of a plethora emotions invaded your mind which contradicted what you wanted at every turn. You ignored your thoughts just wanting to finish what you had started.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Draco breathed.

"I'm sure." you assured him, which gave Draco some comfort since he didn't want to continue without your permission.

Draco slowly moved his hands towards your panty his eyes staring into yours. You nodded your head at him, Draco began to remove them off you tossing them aside. He got on top of you giving you a tender kiss moving his hips closer to yours. You felt the tip of his cock tease at your entrance. Wrapping your legs around him you further encouraged Draco to continue. Draco aligned himself steadily pushing himself inside of you. Gasping in pleasure you grabbed onto Draco's biceps as he filled you up. Draco growled feeling you clamp around him, he was afraid he would be unable to move.

He stared at you intently watching your face contort in ecstasy. Pulling his hips back he softly thrusted into you seeing you react by throwing your head back; a soft mewl emitted from your lips. Draco never realized how much he would've craved being inside of you even hearing your soft moans of appraisal. He never had such lewd thoughts of his best friend, yet here he was with his cock deep inside you listening to you breathe heavily in order to suppress your voice. Draco pecked your lips beginning to develop a rhythm.

"Right there." you whispered, a thin sheet of sweat plastering your face giving you a dewy look.

Draco rammed himself deep inside you hitting the exact spot you wanted. Draco covering your mouth with his hand to suppress your scream while he kept pounding at your g-spot. You grabbed onto the sheets your knuckles turning white as you cried into Draco's palm. You hadn't expected a sudden roughness coming from Draco as he now made his thrusts hard and sharp with each thrust brining you to your breaking point. He quickly grabbed both your legs putting them on top of his shoulders then continued to drive his cock into you. Picking up his speed his thrusts noticeably erratic than they were a while ago.

Your vision started to become blurry with your hearing suddenly blocking out any noise that was occasionally accompanied by grunts and quiet moans.

"Fuck, I'm coming." Max moaned.

You gradually opened your eyes coming back from the euphoria to see Max. Except it hadn't been him. It was Draco who's gaze was focused on you while you quietly speculated what had happened. Until you felt a knot release in your stomach.

" _Oh..._ " you moaned feeling yourself release so suddenly you sensed your walls tightening around Draco _needing_ to milk him, and that's exactly what you did. Draco harshly rammed into you one last time releasing his load deep inside of you as he gingerly trembled from his orgasm. You rolled your hips making sure to ride out your highs and take every drop of his cum. Draco stayed inside of you making sure to not let any cum escape. Pulling out, Draco laid right beside you looking up at the ceiling.

_—end—_

Unsure of what to say or do once both of your short-lived euphorias had come to an end. Talking certainly was one of the last options as it seemed odd to just casually talk to the person who was once considered your best friend after intercourse. Neither could you both hold each other. Since you both weren't a couple who would just come into an embrace afterwards and rest till morning were you both would admire everything about the other. If anything Draco still slept on the couch to avoid disturbing you. In the end, silence was the _best_ and perhaps the _only_ option.

You turned your body away from Draco a sense of shame overcoming you. You couldn't bare see or even speak to Draco at that moment. Your mind overrun by questions and feelings you couldn't answer nor control, nonetheless there was something that you pondered each time you tried to think of something that brought you joy. It just happened to be brought up more so that your source of joy was Maxwell, and that your question tied in with him.

 _Why had thought it was Maxwell opposed to Draco right at that moment of your climax?_ It was confusing, but you simply blamed it on your emotions and your feelings towards Max. Thinking that it may have been the high of the moment. However, deep down you knew it was because you wished it had been him instead of Draco on top of you. You wished it had been Max to kiss your lips, mark your body, hold your waist, and caress your body.

You had wished it was a guy that you _willingly_ gave your first time away to; not your best friend of sixteen years.


	6. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood purity will save your skin.

_**CHAPTER SIX** _

_**THE UNEXPECTED** _

  
  


July 21st, 1997

* * *

**——** After the first time you and Draco had copulated it had been awfully quiet. Not a single word was exchanged between the both of you not even during dinner nor the early morning were you both used to greet each other. Draco quietly stared at you, patiently deciding when was the right time to tell you of the news. You were just staring out the window looking down at the rose garden the Malfoys had. The roses beginning to bloom beautifully again.

"Y/n," Draco blurted.

You turned to look at him, "yes?" 

"Your parents are coming over in a few days. My mother told me to let you know." Draco announced. You nodded your head turning back to the window focusing your gaze on the pink roses.

"Y/n."

"Uh huh." you said.

"Are you okay?" questioned Draco.

You were silent at first unsure of what to say, "why wouldn't I be okay, Draco?"

"You have been quiet these past few days. We usually say good morning to each other, but you haven't said anything to me." Draco explained.

You took in a deep breath, "I'm alright, Draco, thank you for checking up on me. I promise I can handle myself."

"Y/n, please you can ta-,"

"There's nothing to speak on, Draco. What is done is done. I just want to go back home and wait to birth out a child." you quickly spat, not wanting to discuss about the circumstance that you both got tied in.

Draco stayed still accepting your response, his nerves tingling and eardrums thumping, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

You turned towards Draco staring at him with your eyes slightly squinted, "do speak."

"I cannot do this anymore. It isn't helping the fact that I have so many other responsibilities that I am committed to." Draco confessed, sitting down on his mattress, hastily. 

You knew how agonizing this would be for the both of you. However, you had not expected for Draco to admit it, usually he was stubborn to express his emotions, even more so in recent years. Gradually walking, you sat beside Draco, tenderly caressing his shoulder to comfort him. Thinking about your next words wisely, you stayed with your rampant thoughts. Evaluating if it would be best to ask him to further explain or to change the subject.

"There aren't many options. Or options at all to get out of this chaos. Except running away," you softly murmured, "but I am here if you want to talk about this or anything else."

"I was thinking about it. Options, you know. I was wondering if you would like me to ask my parents to _consider_ another person." Draco suggested, looking at you to see what you thought of his proposal.

You blinked in surprise, the corner of your lips began to curl, "really?"

Draco slightly smiled, shaking his head.

You gleefully smiled in silent wondering how it would be to just return back to how it was. Without any worry of bringing a child into a sorrowful world, or knowing you would not be able to complete your education and pursue your future. It is wonderful, _it would be_ , as long as the Dark Lord does not win the impending war. You could only imagine the hell it would bring to muggleborns, and perhaps the pressure pureblooded wizards would have. To either join the Dark Lord or perish at the hands of his obedient, blood-bent servants.

"I cannot let you do this on your own, Draco." you confess, carelessly backtracking.

Draco shook his head, "stop thinking about others for this one moment, please." 

"Draco, in the case that our parents even agree to t-this I-,"

"You can't what? You don't think I noticed how nervous and reluctant you were about the idea of having a child or even being with me." Draco argued, you bit the inside your cheek knowing that he was correct.

"They aren't going to do it, Draco. And I cannot bring myself to have you do this with someone you do not know." you tell him.

"You rather lose your future to have a heir than pursue your goals?" Draco genuinely questioned.

You shook your head taking in a shaky breath, deciding to avoid confrontation, "we can ask them the day they come over, alright?" 

"No, tell me, Y/n. It's blatant that you have something on your mind. Is it that you did not notice that I became a Death Eater that is eating you up? Now, you feel an obligation to make up for it?" Draco mentioned with a condescending tone, sitting up.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" you slightly scoff, consternated.

"I try to help you, and you weren't willing."

"I _fucking agreed_ with you. You've gone mad, Malfoy." you dryly laugh, getting up and putting on your clothing not minding the fact that Malfoy was seeing you partially nude.

"Y/n, you can't blame me for not wondering where this sudden switch is coming from. After we fucked you start to ignore me and I have been planning to my parents to have that Greengrass girl to step in." Draco enunciated.

"Ever heard of space? I needed time, _Draco_. And Astoria Greengrass? So, fuck up a younger girl's future, instead?" you seethe, grabbing a small bag and your coat.

"Ever heard of compromise, Thornestone? I already asked her and she agreed-,"

"Cause she's fucking lovestruck, Malfoy!" you walk towards his bedroom door.

Draco stepped in front of you, "Where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business, Malfoy. Step out of my way."

"You know I cannot let you do that, Y/n." Draco sighed, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Get off me." you calmly spoke.

"Y/n."

"Get off me!" you shove him off, pushing past him and walking out of his door.

Draco called out for you, quickly following behind you as you hastily walked down the stairs. Draco then caught on to you at the bottom of the staircase he grabbed your waist and pulled you away from the family quarters. You began to scream in hushed whispers, trying to free yourself from Malfoy's grasp.

"Stop!" Draco yelled, quickly shutting his mouth.

"The Dark Lord is going to catch us. If we don't go back up to my room right now. Do you understand?" Draco deeply breathed in and out in exhaustion.

"I am afraid it is far too late for that."

You saw Draco's eyes widen, his gaze turning from you to the source of the voice. Reciprocating his actions, your heart quickening in pace as you lost your breathe in shock and anxiety. Mentally blaming yourself for the trouble both you and Draco just got yourselves in. There was defiantly no way out of this, especially when the _Dark Lord_ had heard that his presence would be least wanted at this moment.

"Bellatrix had told me that a young woman was caught in the Malfoy Manor. Of course, I had hoped it would be a young woman of great magnitude." he spoke out against the silence.

Draco let go of your shoulders, "I apologize for the inconvenience, Dark Lord. We will be heading out right now."

The Dark Lord tsked, hurriedly clambering close to the both of you. You felt as if you could feel his skin radiate a cooler breeze leaving you in goosebumps from the temperature and fear.

"I am quite pleased of your presence, Miss Thornestone. My hopes have been fulfilled." he whispered into your ear, placing his hand on your stomach. "You both are honoring your families with a _pure_ child, I presume."

You stayed still, not wanting to even flinch under the Dark Lord's touch. All the while, Draco was trying his best to stay at ease with empty thoughts.

"Know that your service to me will suffice to not earn you a dark mark. Although, it would be in your best interest to join us once you bear the child." the Dark Lord added on, staring deep into your eyes giving you an all-knowing gaze. You shook your head in acknowledgment, hoping that he would stop caressing your stomach as if the child was already growing inside you.

"You both seem to have some business to sort out. I expect you to fix it soon, Malfoy. So, it will not interfere with the process." the Dark Lord leered, walking away into his chambers.

Draco grabbed your wrist and tugged you up the stairs. The rapid pattering of feet and shaky breathing accompanied by murmured voicing filled the quiet.

"What are we going to do? The Dark Lord will surely inform our parents." you quietly spoke, your wrist slightly aching at the immense pressure of Draco's touch.

"I don't know, Y/n. Alright, I am trying to figure something out." Draco slowed down his pace.

"We can tell them. Right now." you exasperated, hoping that that would have been the last route to take, but it seemed to be the only reasonable one.

"I had one thing to do, Y/n, and it was to protect you and the child from the Dark Lord. And I screwed it up. If your parents back out I–," Draco ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends, stopping halfway up the stairwell.

"The only reason my parents did not want the Dark Lord to know about this was because they didn't want the dark mark to be etched onto my skin. Cause...once it is done...I am his to serve in the war." you explain to Draco.

"It's far too late to back out now." Draco sneered, giving you a haunting gaze.

"I am so sorry, Draco–I,"

"Go upstairs. Now." Draco demanded.

You reluctantly nodded your head and clambered up the stairwell, rushing into his room before the Malfoys or an house elf could spot you.

You sat down on his bed, tugging at the soft sheets in nervousness especially as time began to pass and Draco was nowhere to be seen. Shaking your head and rinsing your face off with cold water. Your nerves beginning to calm down in hopes that your worries meant nothing. Perhaps, he was just walking trying to calm down. You checked the rose garden trying to spot a head of platinum blond hair then your eyes darted towards the clock. It had only been seven minutes.

"I told my parents about the Dark Lord."

You turned your head back at the entrance of the door, "how did they take it?"

"Not the greatest. It could've been worse though." Draco recapped, plopping down onto his bed.

"I'll owl my parents. Tell them about it. I take the blame seeing as it was my fault." you lay down beside Draco, staring up at the ceiling.

"I told my mother and father that it was my fault already." Draco mumbled, turned his head to the left.

You hastily turned and faced Draco, "Draco, why would you do that?!"

"I felt bad that I yelled at you." Draco shyly laughed.

"Gosh, you're such a sweetheart behind closed doors, Malfoy." you giggled.

"It really surprises you that I am actually a kind-hearted person?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

You laughed, "you only are when you want to be."

"My heart is made of gold!"

"Uh huh? Try giving a compliment to Potter next time you see him."

"That isn't fair, Thornestone." Draco gaped.

"See. You are not telling the truth, Malfoy." you beamed, admiring the smile on Draco's face adorned with the small wrinkles on the outer corner of his eyes. "It's quite pleasant to see you genuinely smile for once." you mention. Draco's smile slightly faltering.

"It is not your fault that you were born into this family, Draco. Know that I will never blame you for every action you make under that wretched monster. I love you, Draco, and so do others." you reached your hand towards Draco's porcelain skin wiping the small tear that rolled down his cheek. The both of you succumbing to the silence and the warmth you both radiated.

"You are more than a Malfoy,"


	7. Potions and Admission

**_CHAPTERSEVEN_ **

**_POTIONS & ADMISSION_ **

July 23rd, 1997

* * *

 ** _——_** Richard and Aura Thornestone gazed up at the Malfoy Mansion. A slight sense of dread filling Aura's veins while Richard prudently walked forward, dragging his reluctant wife along.

You had sent them a lengthy letter days prior of the circumstance you had managed to entangle the whole family in. Aura was nervous to see the Dark Lord once again, especially with the knowledge he now had he was sure to supervise the whole ordeal. No one wants to see muggles rot and pureblooded teenagers have prodigies more than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. And there was no stopping the Dark Lord from getting what he wants.

"She knows, doesn't she." Aura blurted, her grip on her husband's hand tightening.

"She's a bright girl," Richard said. "She must've noticed at some point."

Aura nodded her head, "you're right. I just worry that affiliating ourselves with the Dark Lord might've been the wrong thing to do. I feel like I have failed our daughter and now that the Dark Lord knows..." 

Richard grabbed Aura and embraced her.

" Richard, it's just that..." your mother said, a slight frustrated tone to her voice. "We lost Eleyda. I cannot lose Y/n as well." 

"I promise, Aura, I would give my life it meant saving her, alright? We will talk to Y/n first as she mentioned that the Dark Lord was willing to leave her unmarked. That's good news, Aura." Richard reasoned, trying to calm Aura before she lashed out at him.

Aura pulled away, still weary, "of course."

Aura walked forward her husband following to the left of her. Richard knocked on the door before his wife could. Aura took in a shaky breathe, seeing the door slowly open a small house elf ushering them in. 

"I will retrieve Master Malfoy for you two."

"Thank you." Richard said, the elf nodded and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Richard and Aura saw Lucius walk hastily to them. The two men shook hands while Aura greeted Lucius in an embrace.

"Your daughter has told us that you both know what happened two days ago. Is that correct?" Lucius whispered.

"Yes, we will be talking to her after the veritaserum wears off." Richard tell him. Lucius nods and guides them to the parlor.

The trio entered the parlor to see Narcissa sitting across from Draco and you. Aura's eyes pricked with a few tears she ran over to you, you stood up and were quickly engulfed in a hug. She pulled back and cupped your face her thumbs caressing your cheeks.

"Hello, mum." you smiled softly, Aura slightly laughed, "It's nice to see you again, _mi angel._ "

Your mother pulled away and took a seat beside her husband. Her hand immediately intertwined with Richard's. You looked back at the Malfoys, Lucius snapping his finger and an elf appearing with a platter. There stood a single clear vial. Lucius grabbed the potion and took of the corkscrew.

"Only one of you needs to take the potion." Lucius mentioned, his eyes flickering between you and Draco.

You opened your mouth, "I'll take it."

"Three drops should be enough," Lucius said. "Don't want to go overboard. A small sip shall do it."

You grabbed the potion, placing the top of the vial on your lips. You tipped the vial and the potion ran across your tongue. Pulling it away you handed it back to Lucius. Now, all they had to do was ask you a question.

"You know what, gentlemen? Perhaps it would be best if Aura and I asked her. It is a lady's business after all." Narcissa offered, Draco gave you a comforting stare before he stood up and left the room with the other two. 

"Thank you." you told Narcissa.

"It's nothing, dear." 

"Aura, you may ask her." Narcissa told your mother.

Aura cleared her throat, "Alright...have-, have you and Draco copulated?"

"Yes, around four days ago." you blurted rather quickly, your cheeks became flushed, you began to despise the potion realizing how powerful it was.

Narcissa tapped her lap, "I am going to fix up the dining room and get dinner set out."

"Thank you." Aura muttered.

Narcissa beamed and left the parlor, leaving you and your mother alone.

"The potion will wear off in about twenty-five minutes." Aura said, you hummed, your mother opened her mouth yet closed it.

"You want to ask me something, don't you?" you pointed out.

"Yes, actually. Well-I want to tell you." Aura sighed. "But that can come later. How are you?"

"Seen better days. It's tolerable at the very least." you spoke.

"You hate us, don't you?" Aura asked, you tried to bite your tongue in retaliation.

"No," you said. "I hate what you have done to me."

"I tried, _mi angel_."

"I know, mum, you've said it before. Just stop." 

Aura shut her mouth in order to avoid conflict, "you got a letter from Maxwell."

Your eyes widened, eager to know what the letter consisted of, "wha-, how?"

"He asked me if you could come to Greece. Wanted it to be a surprise, of course I didn't tell your father. I sent him a letter back saying how you've been awfully busy lately. He understood. This Maxwell boy is quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Aura gleamed, seeing a bright smile on your face.

"He's everything I've ever wanted." you replied, gazing at the ground, nervously tapping your leg.

"Does he make you happy?" Aura questioned, pushing past boundaries knowing her daughter was under the influence of veritaserum.

You looked at her with soft eyes, "Yes, always has."

"You love him, don't you?" Aura feverishly asked.

"Yes." you then scoffed, you stood up with your hands clenched. "How could you, mother? You...You know I cannot stop myself."

"You have my blessing. Once I meet him."

Your shoulders dropped, confusion etched across your face. Where you hearing correctly? _Was_ your mother even thinking straight? You never found your mother to be one to actually _encourage_ you to love and be with a half-blood. As well as seemingly out of nowhere especially deep into the contract that seemed idiotic and spontaneous to back out at this moment.

You asked for clarification, "what are you talking about?"

"Once this is all over, you have my blessing to be with him. Run away with him. Love him without any worries. Even if it goes against your father's wishes." Aura confessed, whispering in such a hushed voice afraid anyone would hear her, "I will not make the same mistake with Eleyda. I will not tolerate your father's beliefs and wishes anymore. When this is all over, whatever it takes to get you out of here I will do it."

"Unfortunately, I cannot undo this, but just let me make it up to you." Aura cupped your face in her hands.

You nodded your head, a small smile on your face. You obviously did not want to reject your mother's offer. With her blessing, you could have all you ever wanted and it seemed more solid, _almost full proof_ , if your father and Death Eaters don't hunt you down.

Thinking back to Draco's offer which you didn't agree with due to the fact that both the Malfoys and Thornestones wouldn't even be alright with it, more so recently acknowledging the fact that you do not want a younger girl to go through the horrors of pregnancy, and leaving Draco alone with someone he didn't know _especially_ knowing how timid he is being intimate with others. You must admit Draco was right when he asked if you felt like you had to make it up to him.

He was right. You just couldn't admit it.

Deep down within you, you countered his agreement because you did not want Draco to go through this by himself after all the other things he had to endure. Including having to almost take part and witness Dumblodore's death. You felt as being his best friend you should've been there for him and this was finally your chance to.

"Thank you." Aura said, putting her lips to your forehead and hugging you tightly before she quickly pulled away.

You stared at her pull out another vial and quickly open it, "it's an antidote to counteract the veritaserum. Take it. Your father nor anyone else must know of _this_ conversation."

You drank the whole potion a slight bitter taste tingling on your tongue. You handed her the vile back with no hesitation.

"Oh—I forgot to mention the other thing. Y/n, there is something you must know-,"

"Dinner is ready." Draco entered noticing the two of you discussing of more intimate matters. "Please, excuse me, I'm sorry I disrupted your conversation." Draco began to close the door.

"No, it's quite alright, Draco. We'll head there right now." Aura told him, Draco slightly bowed and left. Your mother began to walk towards the exit, you grabbed her wrist.

"Mum?" you said, wanting to know what she was going to tell you.

"I am afraid that I cannot explain it to you here. I want us both to enjoy the rest of the evening without any interruptions. I apologize for mentioning it." your mother retracted, leaving the parlor.

—

—You laid on Draco's bed, thinking back to what your mother told you in the parlor and then the discussion after dinner with your parents. You told them what the Dark Lord told you and your mother sighed in relief while your father nodded his head not a single word leaving his lips.

You were so bothered at how absent-minded your father seemed. He never even hugged you like he usually did. Of course, you weren't a little girl anymore, but that does not mean that he can just retract all his emotions. Treating you as a mere acquaintance. You closed your eyes wanting to just rest all the while Draco glanced up every time he turned a page in his book. He was curious to what was bothering you this time. In hopes that it wasn't him.

"Something on your mind, Y/n?" Draco placed his book down, walking to his bed and laying beside you.

You turned your head to look at Draco, "yeah, but you know me. I usually dramatize everything. It's nothing really."

"We can talk about it."

"Thank you, Draco, but I rather not." you tell him. 

"I can ask my mother if we can go out. Get some fresh air." Draco proposed, a slight questioning tone to his voice.

You nodded your head, "That would be love-,"

You and Draco stood up from the bed, hearing a pecking sound from the window. Draco went over, opening the window and letting an auburn owl with a black letter enter. You recognized the owl as Maxwell's making you quick on your feet to retrieve the unfamiliar envelope. The faded black color accompanied by the Oripan family seal was unordinary as you were used to the beige envelope with a light blue seal marked with an M.O.

You quickly opened the envelope and grabbed the letter. Draco stared at how quickly your eyes skimmed over the words on the parchment then he saw how your eyes blinked in confusion then your face drop within a split second. Draco hesitated on whether he should come close to you in order to comfort you. You stared up at Draco and embraced him tightly. Draco held you in his arms, rubbing circles on your back. However, he didn't hear you weep or feel your tears soak through his shirt, but he saw your chest slightly heaving.

"She died." you finally spoke. "She can't be." you denied, gazing up at Draco, a small tear leaving your right eye.

"Max's mum is dead. She was so good to me." you choked, it felt as if your throat was beginning to swell. "I have to go see them. I have to say thank you to her. Please, Draco, the funeral is next week and I need to say goodbye to her one last time."

Draco held your face in his hands, wiping the lone tear off your face. He nodded and placed your head back on his chest letting you succumb to the emotions.


	8. The Sight of Her

**_CHAPTER_ _EIGHT_ **

_**THE SIGHT OF HER**  
  
_

July 30th, 1997

* * *

——The Thornestones and Malfoys agreed to allowing you to go to Greece only if you were accompanied by Draco. In which you didn't mind he was your best friend and you were in need of company seeing as you would only be going for the funeral and coming straight back from the foreign country on your father's accordance. In all honesty, you were beginning to hesitate to even go to Greece. Not only seeing one of the few women who supported you and nurtured you in a casket ready to be buried six feet below.

But it was seeing Maxwell for the first time in so long that made you weary.

Not only where you going to finally touch him again, but see him mourn as tears form on his light eyes. It would pain your heart to see the only man you have known to love in pain. You wondered what you would even tell him. Would a hello suffice? Or a warm embrace to take all his agony away? It was beginning to wear down on you thinking about every single scenario with Max in your head. In the end, you just wanted to hold him and confess for once. 

"Are you ready, Y/n?" Draco said, you snapped out of your thoughts giving him a quick nod.

You stared at yourself in the mirror, you wore all black, accompanied with a bracelet that had a small emerald in the middle. Taking in a deep breathe you looked back at Draco who was staring out of his window.

"We may go."

Draco turned to look at you before calling for an elf. An wrinkled creature appeared, bowing down to Draco.

"Go see if the Dark Lord is on the first floor." Draco told the elf, the elf nodded snapping their fingers, immediately coming back.

"He is in his chambers, Master." the elf informed you both, Draco dismissed the elf rushing the both of you in order to leave.

You both scampered down the stairs, eyes shifting around the whole premise. Draco grabbed the portkey and pulled you into the parlor. You quickly grabbed onto it, along with Draco. Not a single word uttered between the both of you as your hearts raced. You never even bothered to ask Draco how or why this portkey led to Greece. Choosing to avoid the question as it was not important, but rather avoiding the Dark Lord was.

You felt a slight nauseous sensation, not overwhelming you since you have used a portkey before. A slight cough emitting from your throat as you felt the sun shine down on you. Blinking furiously, opening your eyes still adjusting to the light. Seeing the sea in the distance and glancing around to see yourself inside a white building.

"It should start soon. Do you have the address?" Draco asked, you nodded your head telling him.

Draco lifted his wand up in the air, and a buggy immediately appeared. You tilted your head, staring at the old wizard inside the muggle vehicle.

“Destination?" the man asked for, simultaneously petting his pet bird. Draco gave him the address, the man huffed and the car door opened. Draco allowed you to get in first before entering himself. 

The man began to drive at a semi-rapid pace through the empty streets.

"You've been to Greece before?" you questioned.

"Yes, it isn't normally my parents vacation spot of choice, but they bought a vacation home for whenever they felt like coming over." Draco casually replied, looking out the car window.

"Huh. It must be nice. My parents were too busy working or reading the Daily Prophet to travel." you said, slightly laughing. Draco smiled at you; glad that you weren't grieving in pain.

"I'll take you back here one day, Thornestone."

"I'll hold you too it, Malfoy."

"Here we are." the cab driver sighed.

"Thank you," you got out on the other side while Draco handed the wizard some money.

You and Draco looked up at the blank white church with a gold cross on the front. Maxwell's mother, Ursula, was a Greek Orthodox muggle from Greece. You had not mentioned it to Draco nor anyone else since Maxwell confided in you and most of his personal life details. Only mentioning that he was a half-blood to others. While he explained everything to you and you happened to visit the Oripan's often. Maxwell's father, Henry, a pureblooded man that resided in Scotland. They both were a lovely pair and overall jubilant family that you longed for.

"What is this?" Draco quirked a brow.

"A church. Max's mother practiced Greek Orthodox." you explained to Draco, he hummed in response as you both stepped forward to the entrance where a lady stood handing out pamphlets to all of the visitors.

"Thank you for coming to the service." she shook your hand, you shook it giving her a smile and grabbing the pamphlet.

Draco kept close to you, admiring the whole building with intricate chandeliers and stain-colored glass that showed religious figures. A pastor in the middle waiting for guests to be seated. While, your eyes sought out Maxwell. Then, you saw who was entering a side door.

"Come here, Draco." you told him.

Draco eyes followed yours, "oh."

"Or you could stay seated. And wait for me to come back." you proposed.

"No, it's alright I'll go." Draco said, nervously staring at all the muggles.

"They won't hurt you, you know. They're human and bleed exactly like you and I. They're intelligent and talented in many other aspects." you mention, seeing as Draco was on edge from seeing all the muggles roaming around. He was not necessarily afraid of muggles, but despised them and thought they were inferior.

"Here. I know a few of them perhaps you can talk to them." you offered Draco your hand.

"I never had to really interact with them. I can do it if you're there. I don't believe I can on my own." Draco said.

“Draco, you're the most outgoing person I have ever grown to know." 

"I know, Y/n, I just am not used to being surrounded and talking to them."

"Okay, I'll respect your wishes. Come follow me." you softly smiled, lowering your hand Draco followed beside you.

Your eyes never left Max's figure seeing him stand tall and show comfort to others grieving despite it being his own mother. A slight red tint and glossiness to his eyes showed how much he was holding back. Max then looked up staring at the entrance until you noticed how his eyes were on you. You stood still, Draco stopping along with you. Maxwell's eyes lit up with a burning smile on his face. You saw how he excused himself before hastily walking towards you. You reciprocated his actions meeting him in the middle.

Maxwell quickly held onto you, his arms around you.

"Finally here to see me, darling." Maxwell said, you giggled.

"It's only been a few weeks since we've last seen each other, Maxwell." you mention.

Maxwell hummed his gaze now focused on Draco, "never thought I would see a Malfoy here."

"My parents wouldn't let me go on my own." you muttered, turning to look at Draco you motioned for him to come closer.

"Oripan." Draco shook Max's hand.

"Thank you for coming, Malfoy." Max said.

An unnecessary tension was built around the three of you till Henry clapped a hand on Max's back.

"Y/n! It's so nice to see you again. Ursula kept begging Max to bring you over...thank you for coming. I was actually wondering if you would like to come see her privately." Henry stammered, his eyes flickering to Draco.

"Oh, this is Draco Malfoy. My best friend. Draco this is Henry. Max's dad." you hastily introduced.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Oripan." Draco told the older wizard.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Henry nodded his head, giving Draco a slight grin.

"I will be there to see her, Mr. Oripan. Excuse us for a second." you told Henry.

"Will do." Henry excused himself, having Maxwell accompany him.

Draco spoke before you could even blink, "I'll just sit down. You go on."

"You sure, Draco? You could stand near the door."

"I will be alright, Y/n. It's only muggles."

You nodded your head patting Draco's arm and walking away towards the door where you could see Max standing by. Turning your head, you saw Draco sit by himself his head hanging low. You bit your lip simply refusing to exaggerate the situation. Max softly smiled at you, opening the door and letting you in.

You focused on the ivory colored casket with birds engraved into it. Then you saw her. Oh, the sight of the woman who helped you learn how it felt like to be understood and included. Just the sight of her made your heart ache. She was a kind-hearted woman in a sense that no matter who you were she cared and respected you even if you showed her the upmost hatred.

"She meant so much to me." you told Maxwell, right as he stood next to you.

"She loved you so much. I have never seen that woman so happy for me to bring someone over." Max slightly chuckled, lightening the mood, you laughed along.

"I am so sorry I couldn't come to see her sooner." you apologized, a few tears trickling down your cheeks.

Max placed his hand on your face making you look at him. His thumb wiped the tears on your left cheek then pulled you close to him. Your head on his chest, hearing his heart thump slowly and calmly. You synced your breathing to the rhythm allowing your nerves to soothe themselves.

"You cannot blame yourself for something out of your control, darling." Maxwell said, his hands moving away from your back. You turned to look into the casket once more, you gently caressed her face softly saying "thank you" for all that she's done. You grabbed a letter from your pocket and left it inside her right pocket.

"A letter she sent you?" Henry asked, staring at both you and Max.

"A letter from me." you gleamed.

Henry nodded his head, "we should get going back to the service."

"We'll see you there father," Maxwell said, grabbing your hand and pulling you further away. You saw everyone of the other family members leave while you were engulfed behind some curtains.

"Maxwell, what are we doing-,"

A pair of lips on yours and a slight salty and butterscotch taste on the tip of your tongue. You succumbed to the warmth on his lips and the tight grip of his hands on your waist. His lips and body eager to feel all your curves and soft skin. Max's hips grinding into yours an arousal pooling in between your legs. You harshly pulled away, out of breathe with your cheeks slightly pink. A slight sly smile on Max's face as his thumb roved over your plump lips.

You recouped trying to focus, "Not today, Max. Not at your mother's funeral."

"I'm sorry," Max's smile faltered, his hands pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that without asking you. And right now out of all times."

"I understand that you lost your mum, Max. You lost your mum and need comfort, but do not use me for that." you breathe, wiping your hands on your top.

Max shook his head, "no, no. I fancy you, Y/n. Took me too long to tell you, but when we couldn't see each other. I realized–how much you meant to me."

"Max, can we not talk about this right now? I-I–we need time." you sighed, hugging yourself.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry." Max apologized.

"Trust me, Maxwell. I fancy you too, but we need to talk about this without anything in the way. There is far too much going on right now. It's only for the best."

Max smiled, leaning in to peck your cheek, "I understand."

"Shall we get going?"

"Of course. Uhm—let me take you back to Malfoy." Max offered.

You nod your head and the two of you walk out of the room. Your eyes scanning the room seeing all the guests beginning to seat themselves. Seeing Malfoy out of the corner of your eye; dismissing yourself from Max telling him you were fine on your own and with one final embrace. Draco stared intently at the both of you then putting his gaze on the funeral pamphlet that featured Maxwell's mum's face and her date of birth and death.

Draco saw you sit beside him with your gaze focused straight ahead. Draco's eyes flickering to your flushed cheeks and slightly smudged lip gloss. He took his eyes off you beginning to focus on the service.

"You okay, Thornestone?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, a few tears that's all." you respond.

Draco mentally scolded himself _of course your makeup would be smudged and cheeks tinted you're at a funeral._

—

—With half an hour left both you and Draco decided to head to the reception. In celebration and honor of Ursula Oripan's fruitful and lovely life that she had lived.

You say next to Draco with a glass of sparkling apple cider in your hand to keep yourself sober. You stared at the older couple in the dance floor which you had seen in photos knowing them as Maxwell's grandparents on his mother's side. A gaze boring into your flesh, a heightened sensation as you turned to look at who it was.

Maxwell was staring directly at you, standing up off his chair.

"Want to dance?" Draco asked, you looked at him in astonishment, from the corner of your eye you saw Maxwell quickly sit back down.

"Sure." you accepted.

Draco stood up placing his hand out at which you lightly grabbed onto. You both stood next to Maxwell's grandparents swaying to the rhythm of the music. The elderly couple gave you both a smile continuing to dance. You laid your head on Draco's chest until the music abruptly changed to something more upbeat. To which you stared up at Draco and beamed brightly. His hands in yours, he spun you around; a few giggles emitting from your lips.

The vibrancy in the reception hall drastically improving as other joined along. You and Draco twirled around and goofed around doing unordinary dance moves. A huge grin on Draco's face and a rose tint to his cheeks.

It was certainly a jubilant night like no other for the forsaken Malfoy boy and Thornestone girl; while in the distance the Oripan boy painfully gazed at his love dance away with another man.


	9. The Lord’s Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of a chapter.

**_CHAPTERNINE_ **

**_THE LORD'S ORDERS_ **

August 7th, 1997

* * *

 **——** Pacing around the room, your fingers becoming raw with you continuously nibbling at them. Draco had been downstairs with the Dark Lord and his followers. It was not usual for you to be this worried, however, this time Lucius and Narcissa had consolidated with you explaining that the Dark Lord had requested your presence later on. And that Draco would specifically come retrieve you.

For the past hours you had been waiting, reading, writing a letter to your parents asking them if they knew of this meeting. Frustration brewed within you a certain sense of betrayal after all the Malfoys, your parents, and even the Dark Lord said they would keep you out of his dealings.

"Y/n," Draco said, his hand held out you grabbed onto it. "There's people that you might want to see there." Draco mentioned, slowly taking you down the stairs.

Draco could hear your heart palpitating through the pregnant silence, "Y/n." your gaze focused on Draco opposed to the end of the staircase. "it is not anything bad. He will not put a hand on you, okay?" 

You nodded your head, "it's more of an adrenaline rush. And anger." 

Draco hummed in understanding as you both continued down the staircase. Reaching the bottom of the staircase you took in a last breath to soothe your nerves. You then felt a sudden embrace and a head fall into the crevice of your neck. Letting go of Draco's hand you recognized the blonde hair and reciprocated the embrace.

"I'ved missed you so much." Daphne whispered, holding you tightly as you saw Theo and Blaise walk into view.

They both gave you a melancholy twinge of a smile before turning to look at Bellatrix. Daphne quickly let you go and flattened her dress, staring down at her feet. While Bellatrix eyes scanned all of you just when she turned around escorting you all to the a room filled with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord at the end of the table. You scanned the area trying to see if you saw any familiar faces and immediately recognized the Malfoys, Greengrass', Mr. Nott, Parkinsons, and–

"Mum." you murmured, seeing how her and your father looked anywhere else, but at you.

"You all are dismissed!" Voldemort bellowed.

You watched your parents briskly stand up and exit with the other Death Eaters. Your mother giving you a solid stare until she had to pay attention to what your father was telling her. That is when you hark back to around a week ago when you and your mother swore to never speaking another word of what had occurred between the two of you.

She had something to tell you since the beginning and now you had known.

In a way you had known since Eleyda's disappearance; your father usually stayed out late for work however you started seeing your mother less and less as time passed and she would always say it was all the promotions. The both of them always coming back home together. Deep down you did not want to believe it to be the truth, but you knew it it was just the denial that conjured it up to be a hoax in your mind.

"Y/n, sit." the Dark Lord gestured to the chair beside him.

You sat down beside the sickly pale man, focusing on his veins that were exposed afraid that with a quick slice of sharp paper across his skin he would perish.

"You are all here to do a simple task. That I intrust within the six of you." the Dark Lord leered, you looked around the table to spot Pansy focusing attentively on the Dark Lord. "The others are too dense and idiotic to even comprehend the task."

"Thornestone."

"Yes, sir."

"I have mentioned that you would not be involved in any tasks, but I am sure that this small task would not put you nor the child in harms way." the Dark Lord mentioned.

Theo's eyes slightly widened along with Daphne's meanwhile Blaise kept a straight face. Daphne's gaze flickered between you and Draco deciding to keep quiet about the matter.

"All you need to do keep a close watch on professors and peers. I have heard you get along with the professors and the wizards from other houses. It will certainly give us the advantage in making sure everyone is kept in line." the Dark Lord told you.

"Kept in line?" you said in a questioning tone in order to extract more from the Dark Lord.

"Why yes, Thornestone. Hogwarts will be just how Salazar Slytherin thought it should and now would be. Only allowing those worthy; not _riddled_ with heinous muggle blood." Voldemort seethed, closing his eyes taking in a deep breath.

"I apologize, my Lord, but I do not wish to do this." you rejected the task deciding to not uphold Voldemort's desires on harming anyone who disagreed with him. Draco clutched onto his wand staring at you closely.

" _Despite_ whether you want to do this or not. You _will_. As I know the very thing that you care for." the monster slurred all the while looking at Daphne, "Astoria."

Then Theo.

"Ravenclaw girl by the name of Ingrid." 

Draco.

"your family and _family_ to be."

You.

"A half-blood boy. Quite a disappointment for such a talented witch as yourself," Voldemort said, glaring at you, "Maxwell Oripan, is it?"

"Such a _shame_." Bellatrix lolled, a snarky sneer thrown at you. "Cissy and Lucius will not be pleased to learn about your baby mother's betrayal and you know that, Draco."

"My Lord, may I speak to her...privately. Perhaps I would be able to make her think this through." Blaise suggested, the Dark Lord thought it through knowing that you both were close friends and that there was nothing he should worry about.

"Of course, it will be to help her settle in."

Blaise gestured for you to follow him in which you did. Leaving the rest behind and entering the familiar parlor, Blaise shut the door then looked back at you.

"It's good seeing you, Thornestone." Blaise exasperated, pulling into a hug then letting you go.

"Likewise."

"Now, mind telling me what is going on? Last I know is that you were having a dinner with another family and now you are pregnant." Blaise softly exclaimed.

"I am not pregnant, or at least I don't think I am yet." you clarify. "To make a long story short, Zabini. Draco and I are expected to have a child in order to continue the bloodline in the case that we–both die in war."

Blaise laughed in shock, "wow. I-I–what about Hogwarts? I mean you are going back, but no one can know you are...well _you know_."

"I will be there till Christmas break and then I won't go back." you tell him.

If everything was to go as planned you were not even returning back to the Thornestone Estate. Deciding to take on your mother's plan to sneak you out of England and hide you in a country far from Europe.

"Damn. To be honest, Thornestone, all I can think of is you and Draco fucking-,"

You gasped, smacking Blaise on his head, "Shut your mouth. You blithering idiot!"

Blaise tenderly chuckled trying to keep his volume low, "I'm sorry, alright." Blaise slightly coughed in his hand, "But getting back to why were in this parlor. You need to agree to the task, Y/n."

"Blaise—."

"No."

"Listen, Thornestone. The last thing I need is to lose you. Mum is out somewhere with another man like she usually is and you all were my family. I promise, I will help you with this task, just do not jeopardize yourself." Blaise explained, an empathetic tone to his voice as you reluctantly listened.

"I know how much you hate our beliefs, Thornestone. I might not agree with you nonetheless I still value our friendship and I won't let you do this to yourself. Again. All you need to do is tell him small information that will probably- _probably_ help or seem useful at the very least." Blaise concludes, nodding your head he enveloped you. "I knew you would make the smart decision." he muttered.

A sudden burst of the door opening followed by a slam caused both you and Blaise to pull apart.

Pansy stormed in with her wand at your throat, "are you trying to get us all killed?"

"I suggest you watch it, Parkinson." Blaise pointed his wand at Pansy, staring her down.

"And you're defending her? Pathetic." Pansy seethed.

"May I remind you, Parkinson, that if _you even so harm_ me the Dark Lord will have your head. An heir of the Malfoys and Thornestones is worth much more to him than an idiotic girl." you casually warn her, Pansy retracted her wand causing Blaise to do the same.

"Besides I have agreed to take on the Lord's task. No need to match in here and put on a scene. Deep down you are still a coward, and Merlin you do not know how long I have tolerated your insolent behavior."

"You watch it, Thornestone."

"No, you will watch yourself, Parkinson." you jab her in the chest.

"Careful, Y/n." Blaise warned.

"Personally, I am done with your behavior. You are pathetic to even let a man dictate how you should feel towards a woman. I never took Draco from you, and if I wanted to I would've done it long ago." you taunt, walking out the room with Blaise trailing behind.

You returned to your seat in silence noticing how the Dark Lord was staring at you intently.

"I have decided to obey your orders, my Lord."

" _Perfect_. I knew a bright witch like you would come to your senses." the Dark Lord said, "May I make myself clear that if you fail to complete it. That half-blood boy would be quite the treat to my beloved Nagini."

"Yes, sir." you monotonously reply. 

"You all are dismissed. Leave."

Everyone at the table got up leaving the table while walking towards the fireplace. Realizing that they all must go and head back home.

Quickly latching onto Daphne once more.

"I will owl you once I arrive home." Daphne lets go, holding onto your arms.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Goodbye, Y/n." Daphne beamed, grabbing a handful of floo-powder and tossing into the flames leaving as the last words she spoke left her lips. Pansy followed behind then Blaise did the same leaving with a all-knowing glint to his eyes.

"See you at Hogwarts, right?" Theo asked, giving you a quick hug. "Of course." you answer. Theo looks at Draco giving him a nod then leaving through the fireplace.

Draco then rapidly pulled you into him, "were you trying to get yourself killed? Merlin, woman. I thought I had to murder the Dark Lord then and there." Draco grabbed onto your face, you lightly laughed making Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance until a smile appeared on his face.

"I'll kill you myself if you ever pull a move like that again."

"Uh huh. Sure, Malfoy."

"Come on. We have to go or my aunt will speak to us." Draco hushed, grabbing your hand and tugged you upstairs into the bedroom.

"What did the Dark Lord task you do to do?" you questioned whilst grabbing your loungewear.

" _Nothing_." Draco replied, removing his tie and removing his blazer tossing it to the couch. "What happened with you and Blaise?"

"He was happy that I was well and wondered how I got myself in this predicament with you."

"And Parkinson?"

You paused. "She convinced me to take the task."

"Really?" Draco smirked walking towards you.

You laughed, "am I that bad of a liar?"

"Sometimes. So, what actually happened between you and Parkinson?" Draco asked once again.

"I told her I was done with her bullshit. I mean I am! She treats me horribly, because she thinks I took you away from her." you explained, folding your arms across your chest, you let out a rigid breath.

Draco stared down at thinking back to what you had just said. It was obvious that Draco did not fancy the Parkinson girl although he thought about how the both of you looked like to others. Blaise and Theo had never teased Draco about any interactions between you too. That might have been due to the fact that Blaise and Theo were also close to you. And Daphne. She always knew about Maxwell, everyone did. She might have brushed it off as a close bond.

Or perhaps Parkinson over exaggerates the whole situation.

"Draco, are you okay?" you put a hand on his cheek to feel if he was warm.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thinking. That's all." Draco assured you.

"Alright. Anyway, when you were doing that I got a...letter." you sighed, handing Draco the piece of parchment. Allowing him to read the letter you received.

_'Y/n,_

_We will be returning to the Malfoy Manor on August 9th, 1997._

_In order to conduct the two tests of veritaserum and gestation. If you fail the veritaserum we will not conduct the gestation test and you will stay at the Manor until a day before September 1st, 1997 with the order of continuing to copulate till then._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard'_


	10. Closing of a Chapter

**_CHAPTER TEN_ **

**_CLOSING OF A CHAPTER_ **

  
  


August 9th, 1997

* * *

**——** A hand on your stomach as you anxiously pondered the idea of being a mother. A final seal of the deal that the Malfoys and Thornestones made finally enacted just as they hoped. You were jittery, full of cortisol; not even shutting your eyes to succumb to a deep slumber last night. Draco had woken up to the sound of your voice at four in the morning. Your head laid on his chest for the remainder of the night with your eyes wide open as he read to you.

During the whole night you wondered of all the possible outcomes. **Positive, negative.** That was only the start; it was what you were going to do at Hogwarts and then eventually once you birth the child.

Throughout your time at the Malfoy Manor the only worry that crossed your mind about pregnancy was if you were truly going to abandon your child or leave with the fetus along with Maxwell once it is born. You could not help to ponder if it was best to leave the child with Draco and his family. To taint your child with ideas of blood purity. It did not sit well with you.

You were in the dining hall sitting with Draco adjacent to his parents. Narcissa blankly stared at you with disapproval; a look you were all too familiar with. It had been like this the past week as you expected since Bellatrix had found out about the half-blood boy.

"A half-blood boy over a pureblood man." Narcissa uttered to Lucius, not caring if you were in front of them.

"Not much we can do now, Narcissa. An unbreakable vow has been made, and you should be-familiar-with what's to happen if broken." Lucius muttered back, seeing the elf walk in with the Thornestones right behind him.

You stared at Draco feeling his hand hold onto yours. He gave you a nod and stood up, leaving your shaky hand as he greeted your parents along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Sitting patiently waiting for everyone to settle down.

Lucius coughed. "I believe its your turn, Draco."

Draco slowly nodded his head standing up and following your father and his to another room. You cursed to yourself having Narcissa in front of you with your mother you knew she was eager to tell her of what Aura had already known. Maxwell Oripan.

Your eyes flickered to Narcissa and they met with hers. Quickly looking away you heard loud patters coming from the hallway. A doctor walked in, Narcissa stood up and graciously led the female doctor whispering along the way to the front of the dining hall table. You and your mother shook hands with the woman as she sat down with her medical equipment.

"Who is it that is expecting?" she asked, taking out all her equipment.

"Me." you tell her. She looked at you amused, "quite young, aren't you?"

You did not respond wanting to get over with it.

The doctor gulped and moved on, "the test is comprised of a small prick to your finger. The blood will then be transferred onto a small device which will tell us all we need to know."

"Which is?" you questioned, feeling her grab your hand without your permission. She disinfected the area then grabbed a small device.

"The conception day and when its expected to arrive. And if you are at least twelve weeks along then we will also know the sex of your fetus. Should take no longer than a few seconds." she explained, putting on her gloves.

"He passed." you heard Lucius say.

You saw your mother stand up and move to be closer to the doctor. Narcissa motioned for the woman to continue. The doctor placed the device on your finger warning you before you felt a swift prick on your skin. You softly hissed watching any of the remaining blood immediately drip down your finger. 

The woman cleaned your finger placing an ointment that quickly removed any signs of the puncture. She then placed your blood in the small machine watching your blood disintegrate. Your mother kept a close eye on it awaiting the results with her gaze momentarily shifting from the machine to you.

Your heart raced as you awaited the results. Silently praying to Merlin that it would say positive. A rare spectacle indeed. Never had you imagined begging to have conceived a child. Only you did it with the knowledge that if you were not carrying a child. You would be susceptible to a few more weeks with the Malfoys.

"Results are in."

Breathing rampantly, closely watching your mother's face turn from impassivity to one of dread.

Aura looked up staring intently into your eyes; an everlasting gaze that told you all you needed to know.

* * *


	11. Blood Traitor

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN** _

_**THE BLOOD TRAITOR** _

  
  


September 1st, 1997

* * *

**——** Walking onto the train Daphne stayed attached to your hip not leaving your side for anything. As you saw the frightened first years stare at the Death Eaters from afar gathering people to board onto the train with them.

It was quite an unfortunate sight, recalling what Draco had told you long ago about the Dark Lord's plans for Hogwarts. And more so recently the Dark Lord's task that he had given you.

It was disheartening to see Hogwarts even from Platform 9 ¾ be turned from a once heart-warning welcome to a mandatory and prejudicial imprisonment. The new registry was certainly going into effect and you had prayed to the stars that no muggleborn had came to Hogwarts even under immense pressure. Knowing that once the Carrow siblings find out they would subject them to unreasonable torture. Claiming those poor muggleborn wizards had stolen their abilities.

"Merlin's beard. I never thought it'd get this bad." Daphne muttered, clutching onto her book. "What about Oripan? His father's a wizard, right?"

You hummed in response, "yeah, he'll be alright, Daph." 

"I did not even want Astoria to attend this year. I begged my parents saying that it would be best if she just learned at home. They claimed it would be beneficial for her to grow up in this environment." Daphne scoffed. "Astoria is not even the type of person to think like them!"

"She's a bright girl, Daphne. I am sure she would keep herself out of trouble. Or at least try to like I am." you sighed still searching for a compartment filled with particular Slytherin boys.

Daphne agreed. "You don't feel nauseous by any chance?" Daphne asked, her eyes wavering through each compartment in search for the boys. "Cause if so, I brought potions that help with headaches and such. Merlin knows we need them."

"I imagined seeing all this would have made me sick, and it is honestly disgusting what this school now represents, but I'm alright. I'll probably need it on the way to Hogwarts." you replied, seeing the three men sitting in their compartment talking. 

You and Daphne sauntered in with the boys giving you small grins to greet the both of you. Daphne sat down and you took the chance to seat yourself beside her across from Draco and the others. Blaise took out a leatherback book and read it while Theo began to talk to Daphne. You slightly paid attention to their conversation, noticing how Theo was not as jubilant as you've become accustomed to. Sighing, you focused on Draco seeing as he fiddled with his ring.

"How've you been?" you exasperated, staring directly at him. He kept his focus on his hand before his eyes flickered onto yours.

"Alright." he lied, but you did not push on. 

"Make the best of what we have." you said. "Not much, but there is certain things to look forward to. Hogsmeade?" you suggested, a slight hopeless twinge to your voice.

"That place is going to be ran by Death Eaters. It's _utter_ hell." Draco spat. Blaise nodded his head in agreement still indulged in the book.

"Trying to be optimistic." you said.

"Unfortunately, this is not the time. Any sheer joy left is going to be stripped away this year. Especially with the Carrows." Blaise intervened. 

Draco reached over to your estranged hand and softly grabbed it whilst caressing the top of your hand with his thumb. You tenderly smiled at him and he returned it. A comfort blanketing over the both of you.

—

—It was the end of the first feast and all the new students had been sorted. You couldn't help, but stare at Maxwell over at the Hufflepuff table during the whole meal. And he reciprocated the same action. At time you both tore your eyes apart in order to avoid any confrontation by the vigilant Death Eaters.

Max motioned his head to the Dining Hall entrance. You prudently nodded, seeing as he tried to stand up to excuse himself however one of the Carrow twins quickly forced him back down. You sighed, placing your head on your hand. You wished you could've at least passed over a letter, but that was too much of a risk.

Draco watched as you sulked your eyes occasionally meeting Maxwell's. Taking in a deep breath Draco called your name as you solemnly turned your head.

"Everything okay, Draco?" you warmly asked, making sure he was alright. "Nothing." Draco replied.

"Just don't want you stressing out too much." Draco confessed, you smiled a small laugh emitting from your lips lightening the mood.

"Don't you worry about others, Draco." your hand touched his cheek in comfort. "You already have too much on your plate."

Pulling your hand away from his cold face he slightly yearned for the warmth you provided.

"You're planning on seeing Maxwell?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Draco scowled, "you're asking for a death wish, Y/n?"

"I will be alright. I have many excuses and ways to–,"

"No!" Draco exclaimed noticing that his volume was higher than it needed to be. "It's dangerous, Y/n. The Carrows will catch you." he whispered.

"So be it. I do not give a damn." you retorted, rolling your eyes, the group looked at the two of you with curiosity.

Theo quipped, "Thorn-,"

"Shh." Blaise whispered.

"Do not make me have people keep watch on you." Draco told you.

"You're insane, Malfoy. What is up with you today?" you genuinely asked.

Draco tugged at his tie. "You're endangering yourself for a mere half-blood."

"Don't you dare bring up blood status. You truly want to know why I do not give a fuck, Malfoy? It's because I am-,"

"You are all dismissed!" Snape bellowed.

You glared at Draco standing up and leaving the table trying to avoid Draco and his questions. Then you felt a tug pull you back and behind a curtain.

"Leave me alone, Draco." you harshly uttered.

"No, I will not let you do go see him, Y/n." Draco responded.

"I do not how to make this easier to understand, Malfoy. You should know what I am talking about." you dryly laughed. "It still doesn't mean you should take your chances." Draco vociferated his hands holding onto your wrists.

" _I'm pregnant_ , Draco. We have known this for a month. That being said. Our child is far too precious to the Dark Lord to allow the Carrows to even look my way for too long." you emphasized tugging yourself away from Draco and beginning to walk out before they could catch the both of you away from the rest.

Feeling a grip on your wrist once again. You turned and roughly shoved Draco backwards.

"Don't you lay your hands on me, Malfoy. And let me set one thing clear. I do not belong to you even if you are the father of my child and I sure as hell will not conform to the Dark Lord's order." you seethed, seeing Draco stay silent you walked away with a stride.

Leaving before another word could be spoken.

—

—Daphne took a deep breathe of relief handing you a letter. You thanked her, your hands quivering as you opened the letter. The signature blue seal being peeled off. Pulling out a piece of parchment with a time, date, and place.

"The astronomy tower? _No_." you huffed, staring up at the clock that read eleven o'clock pm.

"They absolutely have control of the tower." Daphne emphasized on what you both besides Maxwell knew.

"He's going to get himself killed."

Daphne shook her head. "Y/n there is not much we can do. It took so much to get his damn letter!"

"I am not just going to let him die." you argued.

"Keep it quiet or everyone is going to know what the bloody hell you two are doing and tell the Dark Lord." Pansy walked in with a sneer. 

You and Daphne kept quiet with Daphne giving you a look. 

"I have twenty minutes, Daph. He is going to be heading there any time soon." you whisper your eyes occasionally peering at the clock.

You intently stared at Daphne then the letter. Glancing at the clock once more you read the time then giving Daphne a disappointing gaze. Rushing off the bed you did not care of you ran barefoot across the common room. All that mattered to you was that the Death Eaters do not _crucio_ Maxwell. The dungeon's cold atmosphere disturbing your warm skin, goosebumps all over your body as you ran through the corridor.

You had not heard anyone not even Filch or a prefect it had been completely silent which displeased you. Then in the far distance you saw Maxwell's dirty blond hair. A chirpy laugh emitting from your lips while you took a deep breath. Managing to catch him in time before he headed towards the Astronomy tower. Nevertheless he had no moved, not even shiver in the intense cold.

"Max?"

A tight grip on your waist with a hand placed over your pleading mouth. Death Eaters revealing themselves, wretched cackles leaving their rough lips. Your eyes widened realizing that they had placed an _Imperious_ curse upon Maxwell. Screaming as loud as you possibly could the Death Eaters taunted you.

They began to push you along up the staircase placing a jinx that kept you silent. You began to squirm once you saw the Astronomy tower. Under the curse Maxwell would do anything, _anything_. And that left you with one thought in mind.

"What do we have here? You're Thornestone's girl, right?" the Death Eater asked.

You stayed still. Unwavering. With clammy palms.

"I know those eyes from anywhere. Very similar to your sister's." 

Another Death Eater walked towards you.

"Now what are you doing up so late for a half-blood boy?" he hummed.

Staring straight ahead, not speaking a word even if you could. A small tear ran down your cheek in frustration.

"You're in love with him? What a romantic. And _traitor_. Toss him over!" the Death Eater shouted.

Maxwell began to move closer to the edge, you kicked and shoved trying to remove yourself from the restraints. Silent pleas being shouted internally as you watched Maxwell hold onto the bars. Trying everything you could in order to just hurry and grab onto Maxwell.

"Perhaps this would be a lesson for you. It's for the best, darling. A beautiful pureblood should be with a real man. Not a half mudblood."

"Let her go." Draco ordered. 

"Malfoy's boy? What makes you think we take any orders from you boy!" the Death Eaters all around you laughed. 

"She is under my protection. Order of the Dark Lord."

"You're bluffing." the man holding you called.

"She's carrying a pureblood heir." Draco mentioned.

"He's right." Dolohov announced entering the room with a scowl. "Release her." 

The man holding you released you without hesitation. You ran over to Maxwell hugging his waist and pulling backwards. His head in your shoulder as you peered into his blank eyes. You turned to ask anyone to release him from the curse. Draco noticed immediately ordering that they would him go.

"Y/n?" Maxwell muttered comprehending it was actually you. He pulled you closer then gazed around to see all the Death Eaters stare at the two of you.

"You will pay another time for breaking the rules, fool. Hurry up get to back to your dorm." Dolohov motioned towards the direction of the Hufflepuff basement.

Maxwell nodded his head, turning to look at you. You gave him a weak smile; mouthing the word 'go' he stood up and left, leaving you with a kiss on your cheek.

Draco meekly walked towards you, mumbling a word under his breath releasing you from the jinx. You embraced Draco as you continuously expressing your gratitude. The Death Eaters began to leave making their rounds around the castle.

"It's okay. You're going to be alright." Draco cooed.

"I should've listened." you whispered letting him go.

"Shh. Come here." Draco helped you up, beginning to walk towards the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Draco removed his cloak placing it around your quivering body as he wrapped his arm around you. You began to gradually surrender to the mellowness and comfort of his touch. Your eyes becoming unbearably strenuous to keep open; your feet began to guide you even as you laid your head on Draco with eyes closed. Draco reached the entrance to the common room saying the password.

Knowing that Draco is barred from entering the dormitories of the women's common room. Draco gently moved you, you opened your eyes noticing. 

"Thank you, Draco." you muttered, starting to take off the cloak.

"No, keep it on. I'll see you in the morning and you'll give it to me then." Draco emphasized.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight," Draco leaned forward lightly pecking your forehead. "Sleep well."


End file.
